Attentes
by RedFaether
Summary: Lily s'était toujours sentie différente, et on le lui avait toujours fait sentir. Et lorsque enfin elle s'élance vers un diagnostic, le monde semble de plus en plus violent, et son avenir ne lui est jamais apparu aussi incertain.
1. Prologue

**Bonjour,**

 **Cette fiction est à mise à jour quotidienne, et chaque chapitre possédera à peu près la même longueur.**

 **En ce qui concerne les termes, vous devriez les découvrir en même temps que les personnages, mais n'hésitez pas à demander.**

 **Et... Action !**

* * *

Mon estomac se tord, ou du moins, c'est l'impression que j'en ai. Je sens mon sang pulser dans mon corps d'impatience, j'ai envie de m'arracher la peau pour trouver mon estomac et l'enserrer, pour l'empêcher... L'empêcher de se tordre, point.

C'est une torture, tout simplement. Je n'arrive pas à penser à autre chose et mon corps me le fait bien sentir.

C'est un parcours du combattant dans lequel je me suis lancée et je le savais, en toute conscience mais ça n'empêche pas la frustration de l'attente et l'angoisse.

C'est long. J'attends un hibou qui ne vient pas, et ce depuis deux semaines, et c'est long. Je devrais sans doute me déplacer de nouveau mais cela signifie affronter Londres, pour déranger des gens qui ont des montagnes de dossier et d'autres personnes que moi à s'occuper, probablement des dossiers plus urgents.

Tout ceci est rationnel mais cela ne réussit pas à faire taire les signaux de mon corps, la fébrilité de mes jambes, le titillement de mon estomac, et surtout le tourbillon de mes pensées et de mon esprit qui n'arrive pas à se focaliser sur autre chose.

Typique, d'après Scorpius. Sauf que, est-ce que j'ai le droit, de penser que c'est typique alors que _je ne sais pas_ ?

C'est possible. Probable. Les médecins n'auraient pas accepté mon dossier sans cela. Et vraiment, vraiment, j'espère que j'ai raison.

Mais il est possible que je me trompe. Que je me plante, que je sois une imposteure. Ah, ça ne se dit pas, ça m'agace, j'ai envie de conjuguer au féminin puisque je suis une fille. Alors ce sera une imposteure, ou impostrice.

Il est possible que je me trompe. Que je sois hypocondriaque, que je veuille juste être spéciale, et toute ces choses que je reçois souvent lorsque j'évoque... la possibilité. Rose n'a pas vraiment été tendre. Il est possible que ce ne soit pas ça... Et alors, quoi ? Qu'est-ce que je serais ? Un monstre ? Ou est-ce qu'il faudra que je recherche les réponses ailleurs ?

Il y a tant de signes, tant de choses qui concordent, et que je semble être la seule à percevoir. Enfin non, Scorpius et Lorcan me soutiennent. Ils m'écoutent ressasser pendant des heures. Typique.

Ou non. Ou juste... Juste quoi ?

Le hibou n'est toujours pas là. Il est dix-sept heures depuis trois minutes et les bureaux ferment. Soit je le recevrai demain, soit je sacrifierai de mon temps libre à me torturer pour savoir si j'ai le droit de me déplacer puis quoi dire.

Je le recevrai, et ensuite j'attendrai, encore. Mes prochains mois, ma prochaine année sera consacrée à l'attente. J'espère que je trouverai quelque chose d'autre sur quoi me focaliser, entre temps.

J'ai écumé tous les rayons de la bibliothèque, lu la moitié des livres. Il m'en reste une dizaine pour me calmer puis ce sera ceux des magasins.

Une date de rendez-vous. Des mois d'attente. Un rendez-vous fatidique. Puis d'autres rendez-vous, ou non. Et enfin, les résultats. Entre temps, il me faut continuer à vivre mais c'est comme si ma vie était mise entre parenthèses le temps d'avoir ce résultat.

Je reprend mon livre, le repose, et me penche avec un soupir sur mon manuel de botanique. Je déteste la botanique, j'en comprends l'intérêt mais je ne parviens pas à m'y intéresser. Par conséquent, je n'arrive pas non plus à travailler le sujet.

Ma vie doit continuer en attendant ces fichus courrier qui auront des mois de décalage.

Je m'appelle Lily Luna Potter, j'ai vingt ans, et je suis en cours de diagnostic pour un Trouble du Spectre Autistique, de niveau 1, ou Syndrôme d'Asperger.


	2. Langage

**Bonjour !**

 **Cette fanfiction sera en premier lieu séparée en trois catégories : les points de vues des autres (Ce premier chapitre), la vie de Lily Luna Potter, et des Interludes correspondant à son présent.**

 **Bonne lecture !**

* * *

 **Langage**

 **(Harry)**

Lily n'avait pas neuf mois lorsqu'elle m'a appelé « Papa ». Ginny et moi nous étions regardés, un peu ébahis, l'avions félicitée pour son premier mot, et pour ceux qui ont suivi. Nous ne nous sommes pas plus étonnés que ça. A quatorze mois, elle pouvait tenir une conversation, et nous l'avons mis sur le compte de ses aînés. James était un vrai moulin à paroles, elle avait facilement pu progresser. Albus était bien plus silencieux, puisque son frère parlait pour deux, et il l'est toujours.

Lily avait à peine trois ans lorsque nous avons remarqué qu'elle ne parlait pas avec Hugo, alors qu'elle babillait joyeusement avec Rose et qu'elle discutait et argumentait avec nous et ses frères. Nous nous sommes un peu alarmés, et Hermione lui a demandé quel était le problème, et pourquoi ils ne parlaient pas.

« Je ne comprends pas ce qu'il dit », a répondu ma fille.

Ron a aussitôt éclaté de rire, et Ginny lui a flanqué un coup de coude. Il a pris son bonhomme dans les bras.

-C'est vrai que tu articules moins que ta cousine, lionceau, l'a-t-il cajolé.

Lily parlait déjà parfaitement bien, avec des négations, un vocabulaire étendu. Elle savait communiquer parfaitement ce qu'elle voulait, et nous en étions très fiers.

C'était un bonheur pour les parents que nous étions de pouvoir communiquer avec notre petit enfant si tôt, si rapidement, qu'elle puisse exprimer ce qui n'allait pas autrement que par les pleurs.

Elle a commencé à parler avec Hugo peu après parce que nous l'y encouragions.

Elle a toujours eu un style indéniable, avec son langage. Dès qu'elle a su lire, son vocabulaire s'est encore étendu. Elle s'est mise à utiliser des mots qui ravissaient Hermione et faisaient rouler des yeux Rose.

-Pour es-tu aussi véhément avec Al, James ? a-t-elle demandé un peu avant l'entrée d'Albus à Poudlard.

-Véhément ? Ca veut dire quoi ça ? Tu peux pas utiliser un langage courant ?

-Véhément est un mot du langage courant, n'est-ce pas Maman ?

-Indéniablement, a répondu Ginny en étouffant un rire. James, c'est... même un peu surprenant que tu ne saches pas ce que ça veut dire.

Notre aîné s'était renfrogné, vexé. Je le soupçonne d'avoir par la suite investi dans un dictionnaire et de regarder les mots que sa sœur avait utilisé et qu'il ne comprenait pas, parce qu'il n'a plus jamais fait la remarque.

Des remarques, Lily en a eu d'autres. Lorsqu'elle est rentrée à Poudlard, son vocabulaire et son accent britannique parfait l'ont faite remarquer.

« _Nous avons dû rédiger un courrier en faveur d'un sujet qui nous déplaisait pour le cours de Défense,_ m'écrivit-elle en deuxième année. _Les autres se tournent vers moi dès qu'ils cherchent un synonyme pour éviter de se répéter. Lysander dit que je suis un dictionnaire ambulant._ »

Elle parlait parfaitement, -même si son langage a eu tendance à se dégrader à l'école, où elle a pris le style de ceux qui l'entouraient-, et écrivait tout aussi bien. Quelques fautes parsemées, comme chez n'importe qui, mais de jolies tournures de phrase que je n'ai jamais possédé.

Des tournures que Ginny avait, en revanche.

J'aime entendre ma fille me parler. Elle peut disserter et argumenter avec une force et une fougue qui lui viennent de sa mère, et que j'admire.


	3. Enfance : Nuances

**Bonjour !**

 **Voici un chapitre sur le modèle qui sera le plus fréquent : un élément de la vie de Lily (dans l'ordre chronologique) qui retrace son enfance, adolescence (Poudlard), et sa vie de jeune adulte.**

 **Bonne lecture !**

* * *

 **Enfance : Nuances**

C'est la rentrée. Je cherche Hugo des yeux -il me sourit puis retourne avec ses copains. Je fais une moue contrite, et je me tourne vers Papa. Lui ne sourit pas, par contre.

-Ca va ? je demande.

Il baisse les yeux vert moi -verts, en amande. Il possède des yeux magnifiques, et si les miens ont une couleur tout aussi verte, ils ont la même forme que ceux de Maman.

-Ca va, ma puce. Tu sais que c'est Hermione qui vient vous chercher. Et si jamais il se passe quoi que ce soit de magique, tu me téléphones.

James, Albus et moi avons tous droit à l'école primaire moldue, puisque nos parents travaillent. Mamie avait proposé de nous garder, mais Hermione avait pour projet d'inscrire Rose, et elle et Papa sont allés à l'école moldue. D'après notre tante, les matières enseignées nous aideront à Poudlard. Ca ne m'ennuie pas, j'aime bien l'école, ses locaux, y aller le matin, en revenir le soir, apprendre... Je crois que je m'ennuierai au Terrier. Je regarde Papa.

-Tu ne souris pas, je dis.

Je ne suis pas sûre qu'il dise la vérité, quand il dit qu'il va bien. Il ne sourit pas, et avait les yeux rivés sur la palissade. Les yeux dans le vague.

-Je réfléchis, Lily, dit il en souriant.

Je ne sais pas si je dois le croire, mais quel intérêt aurait-il à mentir ? Je l'embrasse, lâche sa main, et me dirige vers Albus et Rose.

-Va jouer avec tes copains, me lance ma cousine.

-Hugo est occupé et Alma n'est pas arrivée, je réponds.

Elle me fusille du regard -elle a les même yeux bruns que sa mère, juste un peu plus clairs, avec une touche ambre. Je regarde mon frère, qui m'adresse un léger sourire.

-Tu as peur, Lily-jolie ?

-Non. Je serais à côté d'Hugo.

Je fronce les sourcils, mais Albus a déjà détourné son joli regard vert de moi pour les river vers le lointain, comme Papa. Rose lui parle et je ne sais pas vraiment quoi dire -je les ais vus tous les jours durant les vacances d'été. Comme je m'ennuie, je pars.

Hugo a préféré se mettre avec un garçon à la peau marron et aux yeux noirs profonds. Je lui en veux, et une boule d'angoisse se forme dans mon ventre. On avait dit qu'on serait encore assis ensemble, cette année, et on a parlé tout l'été des jeux qu'on ferait, et de quoi on parlerait si jamais on s'ennuyait. Il me lance un regard et sourit, et je ne lui réponds pas. Je lui en veux. Je suis stressée.

Je suis à côté d'Alma, et non pas toute seule et ça ne devrait pas me déranger. J'aime Alma, elle est ma meilleure amie en dehors de mon frère Albus et d'Hugo, mais elle ne connaît pas le monde magique. Je ne peux pas lui en parler et je n'aime pas ça. Le fait de tenir cet énorme secret loin d'elle me fait me sentir coupable. J'ai toujours envie d'ouvrir la bouche pour le lui confier, mais ensuite, je devrais en parler à Papa et Maman, qui s'inquiéteraient, et James, qui me tancerait.

-Je suis désolé, Lily, s'excuse Hugo à la récrée. Mais Zack m'a proposé d'être son copain, et puisque tu préfères te concentrer... comme ça je t'ennuierait pas en bavardant !

Bavarder en classe est interdit, mais les maîtresses ne trouvent pas ça trop grave si on est bon élève alors Hugo et moi le faisions beaucoup l'année dernière. C'était bien l'année dernière, je ne voulais pas que ça change ! Pourquoi est-ce qu'Hugo a changé ? J'ai envie de pleurer, les larmes me brûlent les yeux.

-Lily... Je suis désolé, pardon.

Je pleure et Hugo ne comprend sans doute pas pourquoi. Je suis avec Alma, tout va bien. Alma est joueuse, malicieuse et aime parler de Pokemon. Elle m'a montré ses cartes, et j'en ai demandé au Père Noël, l'année dernière. Elle possède une jolie peau dorée et de grands yeux bruns foncés avec de longs cils.

-Lily, me supplie Hugo. Regarde moi s'il te plaît. Je suis désolé.

Je le regarde, hypnotisée par l'éclat bleu que je connais par cœur. Un bleu profond, avec un cercle plus clair autour des pupilles, contrairement à Oncle Ron dont les yeux bleus sont juste clairs. Mon estomac me titille, je cille et je regarde le col de sa chemise blanche qui dépasse de son blouson.

-Je sais, je réponds.

Il m'enlace. Je lui rend son étreinte et dernière nous quelqu'un siffle « oh les amoureux ». C'est stupide, c'est mon cousin ! Je me dégage et je met les mains sur les hanches, comme Maman le fait. Les autres ricanent. Hugo me prend le poignet et m'emmène vers Alma, en apostrophant Zack au passage.


	4. Enfance : Fleur de peau

**Bonjour !**

 **Il est tard, mais me revoici avec un nouveau chapitre ! Bonne lecture !**

* * *

 **Enfance : Fleur de peau**

La nouvelle maîtresse crie beaucoup. J'apprécie plus ou moins notre salle, elle est blanche avec de nombreuses affiches aux murs. Chaque semaine, la maîtresse pioche le nom d'élèves qui sont affiliés à des tâches. Le mien n'est pas encore sorti, je me demande de quelle couleur il sera. Celui de Hugo est d'un joli rouge, il a de la chance. J'espère que je serais en rouge, en vert, ou en bleu. Ce sont de jolies couleurs, apaisantes.

Plus apaisantes que la voix de la maîtresse. Elle met souvent des élèves à la porte parce qu'ils bavardent et elle crie. Chaque fois qu'elle crie, mon estomac se retourne et je me sens très mal. Je ne supporte pas quand ça crie trop.

Hier, la maîtresse a puni Hugo parce qu'il avait plié un avion en papier pour Zack plutôt que de faire ses exercices de maths. Elle a crié, lui a dit que si son cours n'était pas intéressant il n'avait qu'à prendre la porte, et une fois son sermon terminé, l'a privé de cinq minutes de récréations. J'ai commencé à transpirer et j'ai eu les larmes aux yeux. Je déteste quand elle crie, je déteste quand les autres se font gronder. Je déteste la salle de classe trop blanche, trop fade, trop inhospitalière.

Maman a pris rendez vous avec la maîtresse, aujourd'hui, et Papa va se déplacer dès son service terminé. Je stresse et je n'ose pas parler en classe, de peur de me faire remarquer.

-Maman ! je crie en la voyant.

Je me précipite vers elle et lui fait un câlin, plongeant mon nez dans sa jupe. Elle sent bon, une odeur que je ne pourrais décrire mais qui me réconforte chaque fois.

-Salut Maman, sourit Albus.

-A tout' M'man, lance James en fonçant dans la cour jouer avec ceux qui restent à l'étude.

D'ordinaire, Mamie nous récupère et nous faisons nos devoirs après le goûter en compagnie des autres enfants Weasley, mais ce soir, nos parents nous reprendrons après le rendez-vous. Papa arrive, m'ébouriffe les cheveux et je gémit car ça tire et ça fait mal.

-Tu as passé une bonne journée, ma puce ? murmure ma mère.

-Zack s'est fait punir, je dis. Mais j'ai mangé avec Hugo et Alma à midi, des carottes râpées, du hâchis parmentier, du rouy et de la tarte aux myrtilles. Je n'aime pas le rouy, alors Alma l'a mangé. Tu as mangé quoi Maman ?

J'aime bien connaître son repas. Je lui demande tous les soirs quand elle fait la cuisine, ainsi qu'à Papa quand il rentre. Je ne suis pas sûre qu'il apprécie la cantine du Ministère, et nous comparons souvent en riant. Maman ne réponds pas et échange un regard avec Papa.

-Maman ! je répète.

-C'est l'heure, Lily, me répond-elle.

Nous entrons dans la salle de classe. Je ne me sens pas bien. J'ai peur que la maîtresse me crie dessus. Mais elle accueille nos parents en souriant et leur sert la main avant de nous mener à son bureau. Elle à l'air plus gentille que quand nous sommes en classe. Ils discutent un peu, du travail, du programme de l'année et je balance mes jambes sur la chaise. Je m'ennuie.

-Lily ne se sent pas bien dans votre classe, annonce ensuite directement Maman.

Je rougis et baisse les yeux. Maman ne s'embarrasse jamais de politesse ou d'hypocrisie, elle est honnête et se fiche de froisser les gens. Je sais qu'elle risque de regretter de ne pas pouvoir lancer de Chauve-Furie avant la fin de la réunion.

-Vous criez beaucoup, et elle a du mal avec ça. Elle se sent mal chaque fois que vous mettez dehors...

-A la porte, complète rapidement Papa en utilisant l'expression moldue adéquate.

-Ah bon ? s'étonne la maîtresse. Mais je ne crie jamais sur toi, et je n'ai jamais eu à te faire sortir. Votre fille est très sage, très curieuse et très à l'écoute.

-Mais vous criez sur la classe et je fais partie de la classe, je réplique en fixant mes baskets.

Les scratchs ne sont pas droits. Je les ais attachés trop rapidement ce matin.

-Les personnes sur lesquels vous criez n'importe pas, rétorque Maman. Lily déteste qu'on crie sur les autres, elle le prend pour elle. La première fois que mon mari a grondé Albus devant elle, elle s'est mise à pleurer.

Je reste dans ma chambre quand ça se dispute, aussi, et je vais voir au salon après. Je n'aime pas penser que les autres sont tristes. Surtout ceux que j'aime.

-Mais ce n'est pas sur toi, répète la maîtresse. Tu es une petite fille très douée et très mignonne, il ne faut pas te mettre dans ces états. Elle est hypersensible, n'est-ce pas ? C'est une éponge.

Maman lance un regard désarçonné à Papa devant l'expression, que moi même je ne comprends pas vraiment.

-Elle emmagasine tous les ressentis des autres, éclaircit-t-il. Oui, je crois qu'on peut dire ça. Notre Lily est hypersensible.

Il me sourit, et il me caresse la joue tendrement.

-Qu'est-ce que vous allez y faire ? contre-attaque ma mère. Elle vient à l'école à reculons.

-C'est dommage, Lily, conçoit la maîtresse. Tu viens me voir si tu as un problème, d'accord ?

Papa empêche Maman de continuer de parler éternellement, et ils discutent avec fureur dans la voiture.

J'ai trouvé le comportement de la maîtresse étrange. Elle était très gentille avec moi, beaucoup plus douce que d'habitude.

Mais le lendemain, elle crie tout autant et je me sens toujours aussi mal. Elle n'est pas plus douce avec moi que les autres jours, rien n'a changé. Je ne comprends pas pourquoi la discussion semble n'avoir jamais existé.

Vivement l'année prochaine. Je serais dans une autre classe. Et je serais à côté d'Hugo.


	5. Enfance : Déjeuner Quotidien

**Enfance : Déjeuner quotidien**

Albus s'est montré adorable depuis Mars : les jours où les grands passent en premier à la cantine, il garde quatre place à côté de Rose et lui, ou deux, pour s'assurer que je vais bien. Il passe le midi à tenter de me faire rire, et si la maîtresse a trop crié, il me parle doucement et me rassure.

Je ne savais pas comment il s'y prenait pour garder autant de places à chaque fois sans être embêté par ses camarades de classe. Albus n'est pas quelqu'un de très populaire, parce qu'il est plutôt silencieux et qu'il ne se joint jamais aux parties de foot. Il préfère rester avec Rose, ou tout seul. Un jour, Zack a dit que tous les vrais garçons jouaient au foot. Je crois qu'Hugo a pris les remontrances à la place de Zack, ce qui est profondément injuste puisqu'il n'est pas responsable de ce que dit son ami. Mais maintenant je sais pourquoi James était toujours une table devant ou derrière à faire le pitre, avec ses copains qui parlent trop fort et de sujets inintéressants : il s'est assuré que nul ne nous importune, discrètement.

Le midi est l'instant de la journée que je préfères cette année. Je suis toujours anxieuse lorsque nous sommes en rang à attendre notre tour pour aller s'installer à la cantine. Les maîtresses n'aiment pas que nous nous disputions, elles prétendent que notre école est chanceuse d'avoir une cantine et que nous devrions nous satisfaire de cela.

Je trouve injuste que la plupart des écoles primaires ne possèdent que des tables et des bancs où s'asseoir pour manger un sandwich. Alma nous a raconté que les plus grands volaient parfois les repas des autres, au moins, nous pouvons tous manger de façon équitable.

Le repas dure trente minutes, ce qui signifie que nous finissons l'école un quart d'heure plus tard que la norme, et que nous possédons uniquement quinze minutes de récréation à midi. Mais déjeuner en compagnie d'Albus est suffisant à mon bonheur.

Je suis anxieuse chaque midi car je crains que James et Albus n'aient pas réussi à nous garder des places, ou je crains de ne pas réussir à garder des places pour mon frère et la sœur d'Hugo. C'est arrivé quatre fois et j'ai détesté ces midis coincée avec des grands qui chahutaient et parlaient de choses inconvenantes. Ils faisaient des blagues grasses, parfois sexuelles, et ce n'était pas drôle.

Les midi où tout se passe bien, Hugo, Alma, Zack et moi nous asseyons. Je suis à côté d'Hugo, en face d'Alma, et Albus est à côté de moi, en face de Rose. Mon frère ne parle pas avec mes amis, mais ça ne m'ennuie pas.

Nous mangeons sans trop faire attention au repas tant nous rions. Souvent, nous jouons à des jeux comme le bac mental -on choisit des catégories, une lettre, on trouve un mot qui commence par cette lettre et le premier qui en a un pour chaque catégorie dit stop-, ou on se raconte des blagues, et on refait des sketchs qu'on nous a racontés. J'en ai souvent plein que j'ai retenus de James. Albus a toujours un fin sourire aux lèvres quand je les exécutes. J'aime ce sourire, c'est un léger sourire, en coin, mais ses yeux brillent et il est heureux.

Nous devons juste faire attention : parfois, Alma et Zack parlent de choses que nous peinons à comprendre, et nous ne devons jamais parler de magie. La présence de Zack m'empêche de commettre une erreur : je ne veux pas de lui dans mon monde magique. Je l'apprécie mais je ne me sens pas tout à fait en confiance ou en sécurité.

Le midi constitue mon moment de détente à l'école. Je suis très contrariée lorsque quelque chose vient entraver son déroulement et de mauvaise humeur pour tout le repas. Hugo dit que c'est agaçant car il essaie de me parler.

-C'est pas grave, on sera avec eux demain, a-t-il dit la dernière fois.

-Je voulais manger avec eux, ai-je répondu.

J'avais prévu de manger avec eux. Je voulais raconter à Rose le texte que nous avions lu avant la récréation, et la voir éclater de rire.

-Mais on mange avec eux tous les jours, pour une fois, c'est pas grave. Tu veux jouer au bac ?

-Non.

Jouer sans mon frère et ma cousine n'est pas aussi amusant. A deux, ça va trop vite, et Hugo et moi jouons toujours avec les mêmes catégories.

-Tu veux que je te raconte le match que Papa m'a emmené voir ?

Les Canons de Chudley. Hugo les adore, Rose les trouve très mauvais, et Oncle Ron privilégie ces moments avec son fils.

-Non, j'ai répondu sèchement.

Et je me suis concentrée sur mon assiette.

-T'es une chipie, Lily ! a-t-il hurlé. C'est juste une fois et tu fais un caca nerveux.

-C'était mon bonheur de la journée, j'ai répliqué avec fougue.

J'étais furieuse. Premièrement parce qu'il ne comprenait pas, et deuxièmement parce que je ne supporte pas l'expression de sa deuxième phrase. Je visualise l'image dans ma tête et c'est immonde. Je déteste entendre certains mots pour cette raison.

Albus est venu me voir après, et il m'a pris dans ses bras pendant que je tempêtais et pleurais contre ces grands qui ne m'écoutent pas.

Heureusement, ça ne se produit pas beaucoup. La plupart des midis, en semaine, je mange avec Albus, Rose, Hugo, Zack et Alma, et c'est génial.


	6. Enfance : Insatiable

**Bonjour !**

 **Ah. J'ai laissé passer la journée d'hier, désolée. Ca reste un chapitre par jour, promis !**

 **Bonne lecture !**

* * *

 **Enfance : Insatiable**

Les vacances d'été sont enfin arrivées. Cela signifie que je n'aurais plus à supporter les cris de la maîtresse Papa et Maman se sont assurés que je ne l'aurais pas comme enseignante à la rentrée.

Ca a été dur. Je suis inquiète pour l'année prochaine. J'espère que je serais de nouveau contente d'aller à l'école. J'aime toujours l'atmosphère de l'école, mais l'idée de ma salle de classe de cette année m'étouffe. La classe était étouffante et oppressante. Il y faisait trop chaud.

L'année prochaine, James sera à Poudlard. Je m'inquiètes pour Albus, car cela signifie que notre aîné ne pourra plus le défendre. Et qui veillera à ce que nous ayons les bonnes places à la cantine ? J'espère que je serais de nouveau à côté de Hugo. Ou de Alma. Cette année à côté d'Alma a été intéressante. Elle parle peu, mais quand il faut travailler à deux, nous avançons rapidement et nous nous comprenons.

James prétend qu'il ira à Gryffondor à peine le Choixpeau aura-t-il touché sa tête. Si le Choixpeau est influencé par son nom de famille et l'Histoire, il le sera en effet. Si le Choixpeau est impartial, j'ignore ce qui se passera. James est loyal également, et assez rusé pour échapper aux sermons de tante Hermione. Je suppose que le Choixpeau décide en fonction des aspects les plus présents et du potentiel à développer. Et si le Choixpeau n'est pas influencé mais que James l'a été, imbibé dans une famille et une culture de Gryffondors depuis sa naissance ? Est-ce qu'un individu naît avec une personnalité propre, ou est-ce que ses proches forgent cette personnalité ? Il est difficile de savoir.

Je pose la question lors du repas du soir. Nous nous trouvons dans le jardin, et la nuit commence à tomber. Maman va bientôt m'envoyer au lit, c'est dommage, je suis apaisée lors de ces dîners. Ils débutent toujours aux vacances d'été et nous nous retrouvons dans le jardin. Le lilas en fleur sent bon, les grillons chantent et le ciel est d'un beau bleu violet. Papa me regarde un peu hébété et Oncle Ron ouvre de grands yeux.

-Toi, tu es une Serdaigle dans une famille de Gryffondors, me reproche James.

Il a l'air vexé. Je ne comprends pas pourquoi, ma question est légitime et intéressante.

-C'est une notion complexe, Lily, me réponds tante Hermione en me caressant les cheveux.

Elle aime faire ça, Maman aussi mais elle ne le fait pas parce qu'elle sait que ça me fait mal.

-D'accord, je dis, mais du coup, c'est quoi la réponse ?

Les adultes éclatent de rire, et je fronce les sourcils.

-Qu'est-ce qui est drôle ?

-Rien ma puce, me dit Papa.

-Ce n'est pas vrai. Je veux savoir, Papa, est-ce qu'on naît avec une personnalité propre ou est ce que les autres forgent notre personnalité ?

-Eh bien... C'est compliqué, Lily. J'ai été éduqué par des personnes qui ne m'ont jamais encouragé à valorisé la bravoure, l'honneur et l'impulsivité, j'étais ainsi de naissance. Mais j'ai toujours dû être discret et je n'ai jamais aimé être au centre de l'attention, et c'est peut-être lié.

-Mais toute la famille Weasley est à Gryffondor, j'argumente.

-Exactement. Plusieurs facteurs entrent en jeu, tu comprends ?

-Lesquels ?

James soupire et sort de table en entraînant Rose et Hugo avec lui. Hermione leur lance un regard réprobateur. Je suis concentrée sur les paroles de Papa.

-Il va être l'heure d'aller au lit, me préviens Maman.

-Mais je veux savoir ! j'insiste. Encore dix minutes, s'il te plaît !

Papa et Hermione tentent de m'expliquer, j'écoute, je réponds, je questionne. Et lorsque Maman m'embrasse sur la joue, je n'ai toujours pas ma réponse et je ne comprends pas tous les enjeux. Ca me frustre, je dois savoir et comprendre.

Je reviens à la charge un peu plus tard dans les vacances. D'après Papa, on a fait le tour, mais je veux continuer à en parler tant que je ne comprends pas. Il m'a promis de m'acheter un livre sur le sujet.


	7. Insoutenable

**Voilà une semaine qu'a débuté cette fanfiction quotidienne, que j'écris au jour le jour.**

 **N'oubliez pas qu'il est toujours agréable de savoir ce que d'autres personnes en pensent. Où s'ils se retrouvent, s'ils retrouvent leurs proches.**

 **Une semaine d'attente pour Lily. Le prochain chapitre sera un Interlude pour voir comment elle l'a vécue.**

* * *

 **Insoutenable**

 **(Le reste du monde)**

Tu es différente, Lily. Tu as toujours été différente et tu le seras toujours.

Tu ne peux pas rester avec nous, Lily. Enfin tu peux, mais ça serais compliqué. Tu trouveras d'autres personnes qui te correspondent plus, tu sais.

Tu ne peux pas travailler avec nous, Lily. Nous sommes au complet. Tu aurais du nous demander avant, pourquoi tu ne l'as pas fait, Lily ? C'est dommage.

Arrêtes de te croire spéciale, Lily. Arrêtes d'essayer d'être différente.

Tu es quand même la personne la plus bizarre. Enfin, ce n'est pas péjoratif, tu vois ce que je veux dire.

Tu nous mets mal à l'aise, Lily. Tu t'intéresse à des choses assez flippantes. Tu ne t'intéresse pas aux autres. Tu te comportes comme un bébé, tu te comportes comme un prof, tu te comporte comme un membre du Magenmagot.

Tu portes ta différence comme un étendard, c'est dérangeant. Quel besoin tu as de le faire, Lily ?

Elle a entendu tant de phrases, Lily. Elle a entendu des atrocités et des murmures aimants. Mais elle a entendu tant de phrases qui n'étaient pas destinées à la blesser, Lily. Elle a entendu sa famille et ses camarades de Poudlard puis d'études lui expliquer comment mieux s'intégrer en remettant en cause tout son être sans s'en rendre compte. Elle a entendu le reste du monde lui expliquer sa différence avec une volonté de bienveillance, elle a ressenti le reste du monde lui montrer qu'elle était différente.

Et lorsque enfin elle en a fait une force, Lily, elle se l'est vu reprocher.

Et dans ce combat quotidien, Lily, elle tente d'apposer un nom sur sa différence. Devant les mois d'attentes avant d'obtenir une réponse, elle s'efforce de survivre dans un entre-deux qui n'est pas viable.

Une impression de comprendre mieux les situations qu'elle rencontre, mais l'atroce sentiment qui surgit juste après qu'elle n'est pas autiste et n'a pas le droit de commencer à penser ainsi avant deux ans, si jamais elle est effectivement Asperger.

Le reste du monde est insoutenable depuis qu'elle a lancé ce diagnostic, Lily. Parce qu'elle ne sait pas.

Tout semble concorder, mais elle doit se préparer à s'être trompée et à devoir chercher encore pourquoi elle est si différente. Elle doit se préparer à affronter la sentence qu'elle n'a simplement jamais réellement fait d'efforts pour s'intégrer et pour comprendre la société. Qu'elle n'est pas une bonne personne.

La démarche vient d'être lancée. Lily n'a rempli le dossier qu'un mois plus tôt, mais elle se trouve déjà dans un état de stress intense et qui refuse de passer. Tout est sujet à question. L'espoir d'être diagnostiquée et enfin de pouvoir comprendre est si fort qu'il en est douloureux car il n'est qu'un espoir, et qu'il peut être brisé.

Les insultes ont toujours été plus supportables que ces reproches qui lui étaient fait. D'être différente, puis de l'assumer, de vouloir s'intégrer, de ne pas s'intégrer. Le reste du monde est composé de tant de personnes à satisfaire, et Lily ne sait jamais comment modifier son comportement en fonction de la situation, et comment se présenter.

Et lorsque Lily a décidé d'être elle-même, elle a songé qu'elle en serait libérée, mais le reste du monde l'a désillusionnée rapidement. Il ne lui pardonne pas d'accepter d'être elle-même et d'en être fière.

Et lorsque Lily entreprend ces démarches, elle imagine que ce sera plus simple, mais l'entre-deux et l'incertitude est plus insoutenable encore que tous ces reproches.

Elle ignore comment vivre durant l'attente, Lily. Elle est épuisée et apathique, à fleur de peau et agitée. Elle a envie de s'arracher la peau et de griffer son estomac pour que la douleur que lui fait ressentir ce fichu organe devienne enfin physique.

Et elle ne sait pas comment elle affrontera le lendemain qui ne la rapprochera pas plus de la fin.


	8. Semaine difficile

Le secrétariat du Centre Ressource Autisme était en vacances cette semaine. C'est la raison pour laquelle je n'ai pu recevoir de hiboux.

Je le savais, mais l'attente jusqu'à la réouverture n'en a pas été moins ardue. Je devais attendre une nouvelle semaine pour savoir s'ils avaient examiné mon dossier, si j'allais pouvoir obtenir un rendez-vous rapidement...

Je ne sais pas si ce sera plus aisé une fois que j'aurais la date. Sans doute compterais-je les jours tout en angoissant à l'idée de me planter lors du rendez-vous.

Albus a haussé les épaules lorsque je lui en ai parlé. Il prétend que je ne peux pas me planter sur un rendez-vous qui définira ce que je suis : soit je suis Asperger et ils me diagnostiquerons, soit je ne le suis pas et ils me le diront.

Il est mon frère et je l'aime profondément mais il peut parfois se montrer absolument insupportable et indifférent. Je me demande si je suis réellement Asperger, si je suis juste à la frontière ou pas du tout. Mais le Syndrôme d'Asperger est la situation neurologique et psychologique dans laquelle je me reconnais le mieux. Et les questions qui me traversent sont multiples, et pour cause : je suis une fille, je suis en couple, je réussis plus ou moins bien mes études, et nul n'a évoqué cette idée auparavant.

Scorpius passe son temps à me rappeler que les sorciers ne connaissent pratiquement rien à la neurodiversité. Il est particulièrement critique du monde duquel il vient.

Je tortille ma robe de sorcière à l'aide de mes doigts. Nous sommes lundi, le secrétariat du CRA vient de rouvrir, et j'ai désormais la possibilité d'envoyer ma chouette ou de me déplacer, ou d'attendre encore simplement.

Attendre me paraît impensable. Parfois, l'attente se fait si insoutenable que j'ai envie de hurler et de supprimer mon estomac et mes poumons qui m'infligent ces désagréables sensations.

Cette semaine a été difficile. J'ai connu une remise en question intense et une envie de hurler si forte que je suis allée faire un tour pour ne pas claquer toute les portes du Terrier et infliger ma mauvaise humeur à toute ma famille. Quand je suis revenue de ma promenade près de chez les Lovegood, mes parents me regardaient d'un air de reproche mais je me sentais indéfiniment mieux.

C'est pour cette raison qu'il me faut me décider à me déplacer où à envoyer ma chouette. Néanmoins, la tâche reste ardue : suis-je autorisée ? Le CRA doit traiter de nombreux dossier, ne vais-je pas les déranger ? Comment gérer le stress soit d'envoyer une lettre que je vais relire dix fois et faire relire à Lorcan également, ou gérer le stress d'un entretien en face à face ?

La secrétaire, sans doute habituée à l'anxiété des patients, m'a encouragée à la contacter à la moindre question plutôt que de rester dans mon anxiété. Encore aurait-il fallu qu'elle ne soit pas en vacances.

Je suis mesquine. Rationnellement, je sais qu'elle doit prendre des vacances, je suis même heureuse qu'elle ait eu droit à une semaine de repos, sincèrement.

Je stresse. Je stresse parce que ma décision est déjà prise et que je vais envoyer ma chouette. Je stresse car je crains la réponse, je crains d'être maladroite, je crains d'être insupportable.

J'attrape une feuille de parchemin. Je dois savoir. Pour que cette semaine soit plus paisible.


	9. Enfance : Découverte

**Bonsoir !**

 **Voici un chapitre exceptionnellement plus long, qui retrace plus l'entrée à Poudlard de James qu'un thème précis. Enfin... Ce n'est pas si sûr... Peut-être qu'un thème apparaîtra plus tard.**

 **Bonne lecture !**

* * *

 **Enfance : Découverte**

James a reçu sa lettre pour Poudlard et depuis il est insupportablement agité. Il se lève tous les matins à sept heures pour emprunter l'un des balais de Maman et s'entraîner à voler, ce qui ne serait pas un problème s'il ne dévalait pas les escaliers aussi bruyamment.

James ne l'admettra jamais à voix haute mais il désire être repéré lors des cours de vol et sélectionné d'office dans l'équipe en tant que première année. Je ne crois pas qu'il y arrivera, il faudrait peut-être que quelqu'un le lui dise pour éviter des désillusions.

Ce matin c'était encore pire parce que Papa et Maman nous avait promis de nous emmener sur le Chemin de Traverse pour faire les achats pour la rentrée. J'ai hâte nous nous y sommes déjà rendus mais nous n'avions aucune raison de nous rendre chez Ollivander's ni au Royaume du Hibou.

Il fait beau, j'apprécie la façon dont le soleil caresse mon visage. Je porte une robe sorcière, ce qui me ravit puisque je n'ai pas pu les porter du tout durant l'année scolaire, en dehors des week-end et des vacances. Ma robe est verte à manche courte dans un velours léger. Elle est un peu trop chaude pour ce début de mois d'Aôut, et j'ai très soif. James me reproche d'embrasser les couleurs de l'ennemi, ce qui est méchant et stupide.

-Les Serpentards ne sont pas des ennemis, je réplique les mains sur les hanches. Voilà longtemps que Voldemort a été vaincu et que ses pressions ne peuvent plus s'exercer.

-Tu es un peu naïve, Lily, me dit Al' dans un murmure.

-Mais... je balbutie, ce...

-Je plaisantais, soupire notre aîné en secouant la tête. Bon sang, je _plaisantais_. C'est possible de se moquer sans déclencher un débat existentiel dans cette famille ?

Il lève les yeux au ciel, les fait rouler de façon comique et secoue la tête, ce qui signifie qu'il est toujours en train de plaisanter.

* * *

James achète ses robes de sorcier, son chaudron en étain, avec la bourse qu'il a rempli à Gringott's lui-même. Maman le regarde avec un air attendri, mais je sens une certaine tristesse chez elle, alors je l'enlace. Les yeux verts de Papa brillent de fierté. J'ai très soif, et trop chaud. Je transpire dans ma robe, je me sens inconfortable et ça m'angoisse. Nos parents le remarquent et nous nous arrêtons chez Fortârome & Co. James râle parce qu'il n'a pas encore sa baguette.

-Et un hibou ! Je pourrais avoir un hibou, pas vrai ? Si je dois absolument vous écrire.

Il secoue la tête et roule encore des yeux, faussement exaspéré. Papa et Maman échangent un regard, Albus sirote distraitement son milk-shake chocolat-citrouille-citron. C'est un mélange bizarre mais assez bon, même si la citrouille donne une touche douceâtre peu agréable sur les papilles. Ses jolis yeux sont dans le vague.

-Tu penses à ta rentrée l'année prochaine ?

-Un peu. Pas exactement.

-A quoi tu penses ?

Il soupire, et me caresse le bras. C'est difficile avec Albus, de savoir ce qu'il pense. Contrairement à James, il ne l'exprime pas à voix haute, et il est de nature silencieuse. Je dois toujours insister pour savoir ce qui ne va pas ou même des détails personnels.

-Tu es très jolie dans cette robe.

-Merci. Elle est trop chaude, je transpire. Al', qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ?

Je réfléchis. Nous sommes en famille, il fait beau, nous passons nos vacances à nous amuser.

-Est-ce que tu es angoissé à cause de Poudlard ?

-Il a peur d'aller à Serpentard, se moque James.

-Ca suffit, s'interpose Maman. Lily, laisse ton frère, il veut être au calme.

-Mais il ne va pas...

Maman me fusille du regard, et je me tais. Je connais cette façon dont ses grands yeux bruns s'illuminent quand elle hausse les sourcils et que son expression se durcit.

* * *

James a été choisi par une baguette de cornouiller avec un ventricule de cœur de dragon, qui fait 26,8 centimètres.

-Je vais m'en servir pour commencer à jeter des sorts ! s'écrie-t-il quand nous franchissons les portes du Royaume du Hibou.

Il a l'air moins focalisé sur le fait de posséder un animal, soudainement.

J'ouvre grand mes yeux. J'ai déjà vu de nombreux hiboux, mais j'ignorais qu'il existait autant d'espèces différentes. Ils sont tous de couleurs différentes, de différentes tailles, et leurs cris sont tout aussi disparates. James hausse les sourcils, range sa baguette, et commence à explorer. Je fais de même de mon côté. Certains hiboux ont les yeux noirs. Je pensais que tous avaient les yeux jaunes. Je me demande s'ils peuvent réellement tourner leur tête à 360 degrés.

-Tu cherches un hibou, petite ? me demande un employé.

Je sursaute, et je tourne la tête vers ses yeux bleus clairs.

-Non, nous sommes ici pour mon frère. Il rentre à Poudlard cette année et il désire un animal puisque nos parents veulent lui écrire, il se sert de cet argument. J'espère que j'aurais droit à un animal quand je rentrerai à Poudlard également.

L'employé me sourit. Il a des tâches de rousseurs qui s'étendent sur ses pommettes et son nez mais pas plus bas.

-Et quel animal tu désireras ?

-Je ne sais pas. J'aime beaucoup les chats.

-Les chats sont intéressants, approuve-t-il, mais les hiboux et chouettes me passionnent. Chaque espèce possède des caractéristiques propres. Les chevêches, par exemple, sont parmi les plus petites chouettes existantes et elles volent très bruyamment car elles n'ont pas de peigne.

-De peigne ? je répète, les sourcils froncés.

-Oh non, pas un peigne comme tu l'imagines. Un peigne, chez les chouettes, se situe au niveau des ailes et sert à filtrer le bruit qui est produit en volant.

Il rit.

-Tiens, viens voir.

Il me montre une cage pas loin. Maman m'a toujours dit de ne pas parler avec des inconnus mais lui c'est un vendeur, et je serais toujours visible pour mes parents. Je le suis. Il a des cheveux en épis comme Papa mais les siens sont auburn.

-Regarde, m'enjoint-il, ce sont des poussins effraie. Ils viennent d'éclore. Ne t'approche pas, leurs parents sont très protecteurs.

Les poussins sont roses, duveteux, et particulièrement laids.

-Ils sont... pas vraiment beaux. Ne. Ils ne sont pas vraiment beaux.

-C'est vrai, rit-il, mais ils deviendront magnifiques à l'âge adulte. Ils auront des disques blancs comme ceux de leurs parents.

-Leurs yeux sont noirs. Ils vont jaunir ?

-Non, les effraies sont la seule espèce aux yeux noirs parmi les chouettes. Tu connais la différence entre chouette et hiboux ?

Je récite ce que j'ai appris sur les aigrettes, et le vendeur hoche la tête en mordant ses fines lèvres rouges. Je regarde les poussins. Ils piaillent, et le vendeur m'éloigne un peu.

-Lily ! m'appelle ma mère.

-James a choisi ?

-Pas encore, il hésite.

Albus soupire et Maman a l'air fatiguée. James tourne la tête alternativement entre une jolie chouette blanche tachetée de noir et une chouette énorme aux grands yeux jaunes.

-Papa sera nostalgique si tu prend la chouette blanche, marmonne Albus.

-C'est vrai, reconnaît James. De toute façon, j'aime beaucoup ce mâle.

-Une chouette lapone ! s'exclame le vendeur. Sinistre réputation, mais elles sont de bonnes compagnes qui ont souffert des légendes.

-Quelles légendes ?

J'ouvre grand mes yeux en écoutant sa réponse. C'est fascinant. D'après lui, chaque espèce de chouette a un lieu de vie de prédilection : les effraies aiment les clochers et les églises, les chouettes lapones les forêts noires d'Allemagne,...

-Maman, est ce que tu crois que Coq est une chouette chevêche ?

James a baptisé son mâle Godric et il a passé la soirée à lui parler. Albus ne l'aime pas beaucoup, il est tendu chaque fois que notre frère lui propose de le caresser.

-Une quoi ma puce ? Demande Maman.

Elle prépare le repas.

-Une chouette chevêche, je répète. Le vendeur dit qu'elles sont les plus petites chouettes existantes et très bruyantes, et cela correspond à sa description n'est-ce pas ?

-Oui, c'est possible.

Elle a l'air de s'en ficher. C'est blessant, je lui parle de quelque chose d'important. Je veux en savoir plus. Et je n'ai pas vraiment pu observer les effraies, mais je suis certaine qu'elles doivent, en effet, être magnifiques.


	10. Enfance : Insistance

**Bonsoir ! Un peu tard je vous l'accorde, mais voici le dixième chapitre.**

 **A Rainbow Girl :** Merci à toi pour ce commentaire, pour avoir pris le temps de me l'écrire. Je suis heureux.e que tu te reconnaisses dedans, que tu te sentes représentée, car c'était l'un de mes buts en démarrant cette histoire.

 **Bonne lecture**

* * *

 **Enfance : Insistance**

J'ai manqué le premier jour d'école pour accompagner James au Poudlard Express. Albus également. Je suis heureuse : le train est magnifique et c'était exceptionnel de voir tous ces sorciers et leurs enfants se presser sur le quais. Certains portaient déjà leurs uniformes aux tenues de leurs maisons. Teddy, qui est en dernière année à Poufsouffle et vient d'être nommé préfet-en-chef. Papa était très fier il lui a offert une montre en or pour sa majorité et un Eclat d'étoile. C'est un balai rare dont le but n'est pas la vitesse mais la maniabilité, le confort et l'adaptabilité, parfait pour Teddy !

Je suis anxieuse pour demain. Tante Hermione a réprimandé nos parents pour nous avoir fait manquer le premier jour, qui est le plus important selon elle, mais Oncle Ron lui a fait remarquer que Hugo manquerait le premier jour l'année prochaine aussi pour accompagner sa sœur. Apparemment, c'est non-négociable, mais je crains une dispute en perspective -à laquelle nous n'assisterons pas bien sûr. Quand je dis « je crains », c'est parce que je pense que cela va arriver et que c'est une jolie formulation.

Je ne sais pas si Hugo m'a gardé une place ou si Zack s'est encore accaparé le siège à son côté. Je ne sais pas qui est ma nouvelle maîtresse ni si Alma est dans ma classe et si je vais pouvoir m'asseoir à ses côtés.

Maman dit que j'ai été exécrable ce soir. Ca me fait de la peine, mon cœur se serre et j'ai envie de pleurer.

Albus m'a vue assise par terre dans ma chambre. J'ai les genoux repliés contre ma poitrine et j'appuie mes yeux sur eux. Les larmes s'accumulent et trempent mon legging noir. C'est injuste. Je ne le fait pas exprès. Est-ce que ça veut dire que j'ai blessé Maman ? Je ne voulais pas la blesser. Je ne sais même pas en quoi j'ai été exécrable, et elle n'a pas voulu me l'expliquer.

Al s'assied à côté de moi et entoure mes épaules de son bras. Je tremble et je continue de pleurer.

-Regarde moi, Lily-jolie, m'encourage-t-il.

Je ne veux pas le regarder. J'ai mal à la tête et le noir me fait du bien. Je me sens protégée.

-Lily-jolie, chantonne-t-il.

-C-c'est pas juste.

-Ne t'inquiètes pas, Lily. Tout va bien se passer. Tout va bien se passer.

Il me serre avec son épaule, et je commence à me calmer un peu. Je vais aller m'excuser, parce que j'ai blessé Maman, même si je ne sais pas pourquoi. Je veux savoir pourquoi.

Papa vient d'être appelé en urgence, il est d'astreinte ce soir. Je suis d'autant plus inquiète. Je frappe à la porte de la chambre parentale.

-Maman ?

Ma voix se brise, elle est toujours pleine de sanglots. Les larmes séchées se craquellent sur mon visage en fonction de mes expressions. Maman est assise au bureau, à travailler son prochain article de Quidditch.

-Maman... Je suis désolée. Qu'est-ce que j'ai fait ? Je suis désolée.

Elle se retourne, pose sa plume dans l'encrier et soupire.

-Lily... Laisse un peu tomber, veux-tu ?

-Mais je ne sais pas, et je risque de recommencer...

Maman soupire de nouveau, je monte les épaules vers ma tête dans une attitude craintive. Elle passe une main dans ses cheveux aussi roux que les miens pour remettre une mèche en place.

-Tu as été très difficile ces derniers jours, c'est tout, tu te mets en colère à la moindre contrariété. Je suis fatiguée ce soir, j'ai moins de patience.

-Mais...

Maman soupire de nouveau, se lève, et je me recule instinctivement. Elle fronce les sourcils.

-Viens là, Lily.

Elle se dirige vers le lit. Je l'y rejoins, confuse, mais puisqu'elle sourit, je dois être pardonnée.

-Tu m'excuses ? je demande.

-Ma puce.

-Tu m'excuses ?

-Mais oui !

Elle a l'air exaspérée. Est-ce qu'elle m'excuse vraiment ? Des larmes brillent dans ses yeux bruns. Ma lèvre se met à trembler.

-James va me manquer aussi ma puce, me dit-elle en me serrant dans ses bras.

Elle s'allonge sur le lit et m'entraîne avec elle. Je profite de sa chaleur quelques instants, puis commence à m'ennuyer, alors je bouge, et je commence à babiller sur les chouettes, et la façon dont Godric a régurgité des pelotes. Je demande à maman si les pelotes de Coq ressemblent à ça ou si elles sont plus petites, mais elle ne sait pas.


	11. Enfance : Maladresse

**Bonjour !**

 **Voici le onzième chapitre d'Attentes. Jusqu'ici, je ne sais pas vraiment ce que vous pensez de ma vision de la famille Potter. C'est nouveau pour moi d'écrire avec ces personnages, j'utilise plus souvent des OC [Un Eternel Renouveau] ou des personnages peu exploités [Une Lueur dans l'Ombre]... Ou tout simplement, je n'écris pas vraiment sur cette époque.**

 **Cette fiction me donne l'occasion d'explorer la nouvelle génération et de réfléchir à comment je la vois, en respectant en parties les informations données par J. . (En respectant toutes les informations données par J. à l'exception de The Cursed Child qui ne respecte même pas vraiment les caractères des personnages).**

 **Bref, même si nous sommes pour le moment dans l'enfance de Lily plutôt que sur sa vie à Poudlard [Tiens, à thématique de chapitre, une idée de la maison où elle finira ?], nous voyons quand même évoluer tout le petit monde d'Harry et de ses proches !**

 **Bonne lecture !**

* * *

 **Enfance : Maladresse**

Je suis assise à côté d'Hugo. Je crois que je lui ai manqué hier, ça n'a pas dû être facile. Chaque rentrée signifie un retour au monde moldu, duquel nous avons souvent été éloignés durant l'été. Nous possédons un secret à garder de tous, nous devons faire attention aux expression à utiliser et à ne pas utiliser. On peut dire « Mettre la charrue avant les boeufs », en remplaçant les hippogriffes par les bœufs. J'ai failli dire hippogriffe la première année et je me suis rattrapée avec « hippopotame ». Ca a beaucoup fait rire mes camarades de classe. Je dois admettre que l'image qui ressortait de l'expression était assez drôle. Elle l'est toujours, j'aime bien y penser, et souvent, je la réutilise, même si j'ai dû expliquer à mes cousins ce qu'était un hippopotame.

La première année, Hugo et moi sommes entrés en nous tenant la main, pour faire front à cette école moldue. Les élèves les plus âgés se sont moqués de nous mais Rose s'est occupée de leur cas. James ne m'a jamais défendue comme sont sensés le faire les grands frères. Beaucoup de personnes disent « Je vais le dire à mon frère » pour effrayer les autres, ce que j'ai toujours trouvé particulièrement horrible. Cela incite à la violence et à la loi du plus fort. James préférait me laisser me débrouiller, mais se tenir non loin au cas où, pour intervenir, et je sais qu'il faisait de même avec Albus.

A la récréation, je remarque que Rose est avec des filles plutôt qu'avec Albus. Mon frère est seul, je n'aime pas ça. Je m'éloigne légèrement de Hugo, qui rigole avec Zack. Alma me regarde de ses grands yeux bruns foncés, et m'adresse un sourire mais ne me suit pas. Je l'aime beaucoup aussi pour cela : elle sait implicitement me laisser de l'espace. Je m'assieds auprès de mon frère.

-Al'.

-Salut Lily-jolie.

Le silence s'installe, je n'aime pas ça.

-Pourquoi tu ne vas pas bien ?

-Je n'ai pas envie d'en parler.

-Mais ça peut te faire du bien. Je ne le dirais à personne. Je te le promet.

Je n'aime vraiment pas le voir ainsi. Albus fixe son joli regard émeraude au lointain.

-Et si je me retrouvais à Serpentard ?

-Oui ?

Ma réponse n'a pas l'air de lui plaire. Je voulais juste lui dire que j'écoutais et de continuer.

-Lily, je risque de me retrouver à Serpentard.

Je fronce les sourcils.

-Est-ce parce que tu es plus calme que James, plus observateur ? Tu n'as pas l'air de posséder l'impétuosité ou le courage d'un Gryffondor, c'est vrai.

Albus lance un coup de pied rageur dans les airs, je recule un peu avec un cri effrayé.

-Merci beaucoup, c'est exactement ce que j'avais besoin d'entendre !

Il est ironique, je le sais à son ton furieux et son langage corporel.

-Mais ce n'est pas grave, je réplique, confuse. Dominique est à Serpentard, et Teddy à Poufsouffle. Chaque maison a ses qualités et...

-Mais notre père est Harry Potter, crache-t-il.

-Et alors ? Nous ne sommes pas lui, nous sommes ses enfants, des êtres humains indépendants avec une volonté propre.

Albus fixe avec un peu trop d'intensité la palissade devant lui. Je la connais par cœur moi aussi, il s'agit du coin où j'aime m'asseoir en sa compagnie pour réfléchir ou lorsque je désire un peu de solitude. Je sais où fixer mes yeux pour qu'il n'y ait pas de tâche qui entrave mon observation, je sais lesquelles sont cassées, je sais qu'en fait, il y a deux morceaux de bois pour faire un pan et qu'ils sont cloués de façon irrégulière et que ces clous sont rouillés pour la plupart, et je sais qu'il y en a 78. Je crois qu'Albus a les larmes aux yeux.

-Si j'étais à Serpentard, les gens y verraient une trahison envers notre famille.

-Alors ils seraient stupides. Si tu es à Serpentard, c'est que tu es rusé, ambitieux, que tu as de la ressource et des qualités de leader. Pour les deux derniers, cela te ferait ressembler à Papa.

-Lily... Parfois j'envie à la fois ta naïveté et ta logique, mais ça te fait passer à côté de l'évident.

-Ce n'est pas vrai, je proteste en secouant la tête.

Et je crois que je suis blessée. Il insulte mon intelligence, je ne passe pas à côté de l'évident, j'énonce simplement la réalité. Albus secoue la tête aussi. Je crois que j'ai pris cette habitude en l'observant.

-Dans quelle maison voudrais-tu être ?

-Je ne sais pas, je marmonne.

Si, je sais. Je voudrais être à Serdaigle. Mais c'est un secret que j'ai enfoui au fond de mon âme et j'ai l'impression que l'énoncer serait une trahison envers moi-même. Et si je n'y suis pas... eh bien ce n'est pas grave.

-Et si tu n'y es pas, ajoute Albus, qu'est-ce que cela te fera ?

Mon frère peut mieux me décoder que James. Je ne suis pas vraiment secrète, sauf pour ce qui est vraiment, vraiment important, mais il sent ces moments là.

-Je serais un peu déçue je crois, mais ce ne sera pas grave. Le Choixpeau me mettra là où j'appartiens réellement, et ce sera la vérité. Je préfère être répartie dans la maison qui me correspond plutôt qu'il m'envoie là où je souhaite en sachant qu'il a cédé à un caprice et que je n'ai pas ma place là-bas.

Albus ne réponds pas. Cela me perturbe, je crois qu'il n'est pas d'accord mais je ne peux pas en être sûre. Il tente d'ébouriffer mes cheveux mais j'évite sa main, puisque c'est douloureux.

J'aime Albus, quoi qu'il arrive. Il est mon frère, et je l'aimerais toujours. Je ferais ce que je peux pour le rendre heureux.


	12. Enfance : Réveil

**Wow, il est tard, et en plus, je n'ai rien posté hier. D'ailleurs, je crois qu'on va passer à du 6 jours sur 7 car le vendredi est assez délicat pour moi. Enfin^^**

 **Bonne lecture !**

* * *

 **Enfance : Réveil**

Ce soir au moment du dîner, nous avons reçu la visite de Godric. Il est perché sur la chaise que Papa avait laissée libre en allant chercher le hachis Parmentier à la cuisine, d'une façon très digne qui a fait qu'un coin de la bouche d'Albus s'est relevé -il ne se fait toujours pas au hibou de James.

-Qu'est-ce qui t'amuse ? ai-je demandé.

-Godric est l'opposé de James, calme, droit, silencieux, regarde.

J'ai gloussé, et Maman a tenté de nous fusiller du regard mais elle souriait aussi. La lettre de James vantait la salle commune de Gryffondor, ses prouesses au premier cours de vol sur balai et le passage secret qu'il a déjà repéré. Les passages secrets me font rêver au moment où j'irais moi aussi rejoindre mes frères à Poudlard, malheureusement, ce sera bien après Albus.

Je me mets au lit et Maman et Papa viennent m'embrasser.

-Je peux lire jusqu'à quelle heure ?

-21h30, Lily, comme d'habitude.

-D'accord.

Ils referment la porte et je dirige la boule de lumière juste à côté de mon lit. J'ai trouvé que je pouvais le faire juste en le lui commandant depuis mon esprit il y a deux ans déjà. Chaque soir, j'accomplis ce rituel qui m'indique que je suis bien une sorcière, que je suis toujours une sorcière. J'ai eu très peur quand j'avais quatre ans car Albus a commencé à faire de la magie accidentelle et que je ne pouvais pas. J'ai longtemps cru être une cracmolle et je me suis torturée avec ça tous les soirs sans en parler à personne. Mais Papa a réussi à m'extorquer l'aveu et il m'a prise dans ses bras pour me dire que quelques mois après ma naissance j'avais réussi à attirer un niffleur jusqu'à moi sans que personne n'ait compris comment. J'attrape mon livre sur les chouettes et hibou, Maman me l'a rapporté un soir où elle revenait du travail. Je ne l'ai pas encore terminé mais il est plein d'informations fascinantes. J'avais raison en ce qui concerne les pelotes : elles sont différentes selon chaque espèce, et lorsque les chouettes et les hiboux atteignent leur taille adulte, ils régurgitent des pelotes qui font la taille exacte de leur gésier, ce qui veut dire qu'en plus d'être différente selon les espèces, elles sont aussi uniques selon l'individu. Je finis mon chapitre et regarde ma pendule. 21H34. Oups. Je ferme le livre, le laisse tomber au bas de mon lit et j'attrape mon réveil.

C'est un petit réveil vieillot, avec deux aiguilles noires qui possèdent un trait phosphorescent sur elles pour qu'on puisse connaître l'heure même dans le noir. Il ne fonctionne pas, mais ce n'est pas très grave car ce n'est pas ce qui importe. Il est carré et rouge, et derrière se trouvent les mécaniques pour régler le réveil et mettre les aiguilles à l'heure. Et, pile sur le 8, se trouve une fine aiguille de fer. Si le réveil fonctionnait, cette aiguille permettrait d'indiquer à quelle heure il doit sonner. Je pose mon doigt sur la molette de l'aiguille argentée, et je ferme les yeux avant de la faire tourner. Le but est de deviner sur quel chiffre l'aiguille sera arrêtée après. Enfin, c'est plutôt de calculer. Je crois que c'est sur le 2, et que j'ai fait à peu près trois tour.

Non, c'est sur le six. Je fronce les sourcils. Je ne me trompe pas d'autant, d'habitude. Je ferme les yeux de nouveau et me concentre... 5 ? Ah, non, entre 3 et 4, presque ! Je ne me suis pas arrêtée sur un chiffre, c'est vrai que ça arrive rarement que je sois aussi précise mais je préfère quand cela arrive.

Maintenant, je passe au deuxième jeu. Je ferme les yeux et avec la molette, j'essaie de régler la molette sur le 7. Je rate, il est presque sur le neuf ! Encore... Le 4. J'aime bien le chiffre quatre. Ah, presque, entre le quatre et le cinq. Je rejoue, et tente de le mettre sur le huit. J'y arrive, c'est chouette ! Je suis fatiguée, et puisque j'y suis parvenue je vais pouvoir arrêter.

Je jette un regard coupable à ma pendule qui indique désormais 22h01. Je souffle sur la boule de lumière pour la faire disparaître. Je dépasse toujours 21h30, de toutes manières, parce que je joue avec le réveil.

Je joue avec tous les soirs. Ca me détend. Si je ne jouais pas avec, je serais angoissée.


	13. Enfance : Groupés

**Eh bien c'est la fin d'une nouvelle semaine... Demain, retour dans le présent de Lily pour voir comment tout ceci avance (peu).**

 **Bonne lecture !**

* * *

 **Enfance_Groupés**

Ce matin, un garçon courait dans les couloirs et il m'a bousculée. Je me suis retournée pour lui dire qu'il devait s'excuser, mais il a simplement ri et il est parti. Ca m'a mise en colère. Il est interdit de courir dans les couloirs pour éviter ce genre de situations et je lui ai crié mais il s'est retourné et m'a hurlé d'aller voir ailleurs.

Je le déteste. C'est un crétin. Je suis sûre qu'il fait partie des perturbateurs au même titre que Zack ou cet abruti de Damen. Damen réponds à la maîtresse, tire les cheveux des filles et ne fait pas ses devoirs, aussi est-il souvent puni. Je le déteste parce qu'il perturbe le bon fonctionnement de la classe et il ne semble pas comprendre que s'il était sage, sa vie en serait plus simple.

Zack est un perturbateur mais il ressemble plus à James : il tente de faire rire les autres et y parvient -sauf pour moi, ses pitreries m'amusent rarement, je les trouve embarrassantes-. Il fait des farces mais il ne blesse jamais les autres. Je ne l'apprécierait pas sinon.

Après le repas, nous devons travailler en groupes de lecture : nous avons lu un livre scolaire sur le conte du graal et chaque groupe travaille sur un chapitre. Je suis avec Hugo et deux filles, car c'est la maîtresse qui a fait les groupes. Je ne les apprécie pas particulièrement : elles discutent beaucoup alors que j'aimerais me mettre au travail.

-Tu n'as qu'à le faire ! s'exclament-elles.

Je les fusille du regard mais elles retournent à leur discussion sur Justin Bieber et Demi Lovato. Je ne comprends pas ce qu'il y a d'intéressant à connaître la vie intime de ces personnes -je ne sais même pas qui est Demi Lovato-. Puisque je désire une bonne note, j'ouvre mon livre entre Hugo et moi et nous commençons à répondre aux questions.

-Je vais écrire les réponses au propre, intervient l'une des filles. Tu écris mal.

Je ne peux pas les contredire mais c'est vexant quand même. Elle a une jolie écriture un peu trop grosse qui dépasse des lignes et elle fait des ronds sur le haut de ses « i ». Néanmoins, c'est lisible.

-Tu as oublié un « s », je lui signale... Eh, ça s'écrit « e-s-t » pas « a-i-t ».

J'écarquille les yeux. Je ne savais même pas que cette faute était possible. La fille rectifie sans broncher -elle est mauvaise en orthographe, ce n'est un secret pour personne. La maîtresse le signale souvent à voix haute après les dictées.

En fait, nous avançons plutôt rapidement, puisque Hugo et moi trouvons rapidement les réponses, et qu'elles écrivent et rajoutent des choses. Elles sont plutôt sympa, et au moins, elles ne font pas de réflexion désobligeantes. Il est vrai qu'elles sont bavardes mais Hugo et moi le sommes aussi, il me faut bien l'admettre. Nous rendons notre copie à la maîtresse, fiers de nous.

-Merci Lily, me dit-elle. Tu veux bien aller chercher le groupe qui est dehors ? Nous allons enchaîner sur la lecture du chapitre VI.

Je fonce en dehors de la classe. C'est un groupe de cinq garçons qui travaillaient sur le chapitre II, et l'histoire du siège périlleux. Je me demande si je serais digne de m'asseoir sur ce siège... Ils rient.

-Vous venez, je dis.

Il y a Damen dans le lot, ce qui signifie que je dois m'imposer sans quoi ils ne m'obéiront jamais et la maîtresse m'a demandé de les faire rentrer. Ils me regardent.

-Tout de suite, j'ajoute en croisant les bras comme le font les adultes quand ils veulent qu'on obéisse immédiatement.

Ils me regardent et éclatent de rire. Je me sens ridicule. Ai-je agi de travers ? Peut-être que j'avais effectivement l'air stupide avec mes bras croisés, même si je me sentais adulte. Pourtant, ils rangent leurs affaires et regagnent la classe.

Je n'aime pas les travaux de groupes. Ils risquent de me faire avoir une mauvaise note et ce serait mal. Je suis une élève exemplaire, sage, et les quelques réprimandes que je reçois pour bavardage me font me sentir très mal. Les travaux de groupes mettent en péril mon équilibre et en plus, je travaille moins bien.


	14. Semaine de répit

_Miss Potter,_

 _Nous avons bien reçu votre dossier le 20 Mars dernier. Nous ne pouvons malheureusement pas vous donner de rendez-vous pour le moment vous vous trouvez sur liste d'attente._

 _Comme nous vous l'avons sans doute indiqué, le délai d'attente au centre de Londres est de dix-huit mois pour un premier rendez-vous._

 _Nous vous exprimons notre sollicitude et vous souhaitons une bonne journée._

Je relis la lettre bien que je la connaisse par cœur, et me maudit intérieurement de ne pas avoir fait le déplacement. J'aurais ainsi pu poser les questions qui m'auraient transmis les informations les plus importantes : dix-huit à partir de quand ? Pourquoi mon psychiatre m'a-t-il indiqué que je patienterai sans doute moins longtemps du fait de m'être en premier lieu adressée à lui ? Tout en mordant ma lèvre du côté gauche, je me saisis d'un parchemin neuf.

Dix-huit mois d'attentes représente un temps incroyablement long. Certains jours, je me demande comment je vais parvenir à tenir. Sans-doute devrais-je reprendre rendez-vous avec mon psychiatre afin de patienter un peu et de réduire la boule d'impatience qui bout à l'intérieur de mon estomac.

Je m'en suis pourtant bien sortie cette semaine. Être en vacances et loin de mes camarades de classe qui me font sentir -involontairement ou non- que je suis différente et loin de toutes les instances où je n'ai pas l'impression d'avoir ma place aide beaucoup.

Je redoute le retour en cours demain. Les vacances de Pâques avaient réussi à diminuer mes crises qui se faisaient de plus en plus fréquentes et de plus en plus fortes. Je ne me trouve pas dans un état enviable. J'étais heureuse de n'avoir eu qu'un moment de fragilité cette semaine, mais y penser m'embarrasse toujours.

Scorpius et Lorcan ne m'en tiendront pas rigueur mais Albus déjà plus. Je sais que ce n'est pas facile de me supporter dans mes instants de crises, pourtant, je ne parviens pas à les gérer, et d'autant moins ces temps-ci.

Il s'agit de ma dernière année d'étude, après quoi je pourrais enfin commencer à exercer ma profession. J'en ai assez de remplir des dossiers sur diverses choses qui ne m'intéressent pas forcément, assez de devoir demander à Lorcan de l'aide parce qu'aucun de mes camarades n'a accepté de se mettre en groupe avec moi.

J'inspire profondément, il me faut me calmer. J'ai passé une agréable semaine tandis que le ciel nuageux de Londres s'ouvrait sur un soleil chaleureux et surprenant.

Déjà, l'impatience me reprend, mais je dispose d'outils pour la calmer. J'espère juste qu'ils seront suffisants pour rendre cette prochaine semaine supportable.

Je vis au jour le jour, je prévois mon emploi du temps sur une semaine mais je me trouve incapable de voir plus loin. Je suis anxieuse, agitée, et je crois que je traverse une crise existentielle depuis que j'ai déposé ce dossier. J'essaie de savoir qui je suis, mais je suis bloquée à ce stade d'incertitude dix-huit mois durant et je ne parviens pas à vivre dans l'incertitude.

Ma chouette vient d'entrer ! Je suis heureuse qu'ils m'aient répondu si vite.

 _Miss Potter,_

 _Vous avez en effet bien fait de nous contacter plutôt que de rester dans l'incertitude, ne vous inquiétez pas à ce sujet._

 _En ce qui concerne ce que vous a dit votre psychiatre, nous ne pouvons vous répondre. Les médecins sont ceux qui s'occupent de votre dossier et qui choisissent de vous recevoir : ils nous indiqueront le moment où ils seront disponibles et nous vous enverrons un hibou._

 _En ce qui concerne les dix-huit mois, il s'agit de dix-huit mois après avoir reçu votre dossier, ici le 20 Mars. Celui-ci a bien été examiné, et vous êtes désormais sur liste d'attente._

 _N'hésitez pas à nous recontacter._

Dix-huit mois à partir du 20 mars, donc. Un mois d'écoulé, reste dix-sept dont sans douze quinze avant de recevoir un hibou pour m'indiquer la date de l'examen.

Je devrais recontacter mon psychiatre. Dix-sept mois... Et je ne peux pas savoir de quoi sera faite la prochaine semaine.


	15. La Ligne Jaune

**La ligne jaune**

 **(Hermione)**

En voyant Lily évoluer enfant, j'avais l'impression qu'elle me ressemblait bien plus que Rose et Hugo, malgré notre absence de lien de sang.

Assoiffée de savoir, à débiter des connaissances sur tout ce qu'elle connaissait, à réclamer toujours plus de livres sur les chouettes et hibou et la mythologie grecque et romaine.

Elle possédait pourtant la fougue de Ginny et l'impulsivité de Harry. Contrairement à l'enfant calme que j'avais été, elle pouvait se mettre soudainement à hurler et crier, me faisant penser à son père lorsqu'il était adolescent et à ses sautes d'humeurs.

Mais je ne l'ai jamais vu enfreindre le moindre règlement. Elle racontait comment ses camarades de classe l'irritaient à force de faire des bêtises d'enfants, et j'avais l'impression de me revoir avant mes treize ans.

Les choses se sont modifiées au fur et à mesure que Lily a grandi. Elle ne s'est pas rebellée à l'adolescence de façon classique. Elle n'a jamais menti, envoyant des lettres à ses parents en dépeignant son quotidien, jusqu'à la moindre mauvaise note, à la moindre retenue. James a organisé une soirée en l'absence de Harry et Ginny l'été de ses quinze ans, soirée à laquelle Rose, Hugo, tous leurs cousins et Scorpius ont participé. Soirée qui a mal terminé. Hugo m'a admis qu'ils avaient eu un mal fou à faire taire Lily à ce sujet, que Rose l'avait menacée et qu'Albus et elles étaient finalement sortis au restaurant en informant leurs parents de l'endroit où ils se trouvaient pour ne pas participer à ce qu'ils considéraient comme une gigantesque ineptie.

Albus est solitaire et n'aime pas ce genre d'événements, mais c'est Lily qui a posé problèmes pour son frère et ses cousins.

Lily n'a jamais désobéi à proprement parlé. Elle n'a jamais franchi ce que ma mère appelle « La ligne jaune ». Et elle a immédiatement avoué ses méfaits le soir venu, même après sa majorité : un cours de botanique séché, un demi-mensonge pour obtenir un délai pour rendre un parchemin...

Ce que tous les adolescents font, Lily l'a fait avec grande répugnance. Après leur première sortie à Pré-Au-Lard, nombreux étaient les adolescents à suçoter des plumes en sucre en cours.

-Tu sais que Lily m'a demandé « Hugo ? Tu continue de suçoter ta plume en cours toi ? », parce qu'elle n'avait pas envie de la gâcher après notre heure d'étude. Comme si Flitwick allait dire quoi que ce soit.

Il a ri, et Rose également. Je crois que c'est la première chose que Lily a faite à Poudlard qu'elle considère comme une infraction. Pas un cours manqué, pas une retenue, pas une bravade du couvre feu.

Elle s'est entourée de personnes tout aussi modèles : Scorpius Malefoy, puis Lorcan Scamander, et même eux ont franchi cette ligne jaune. Jamais Lily. Elle n'a jamais osé.

« L'idée même de franchir une limite la met dans tous ses états », m'a un jour confié Ginny avec une légère inquiétude.

En ce point elle me ressemble, car ma nièce suit les règlements à la lettre mais ces derniers temps, elle remet le monde en question et commence à évoluer. Elle bouge les limites qu'elle juge raisonnables car une partie du règlement de sa formation lui semble aberrant. Harry l'y a encouragé, un peu inquiet pour sa petite dernière qui lui détaille le moindre point perdu pour sa maison.

Je ne suis pas aussi inquiète. Lily suit les règles de façon instinctive, mais si elle les juges contraires à l'éthique, elle construit ses propres règles, elle nous l'a prouvé récemment. Elle réfléchit et analyse chaque situation et ne se plie pas tant à l'autorité qu'à la morale et à ce que les adultes avaient forgé pour leur sécurité.

Je ne crois pas qu'elle franchira un jour sa propre ligne jaune, mais elle sait se dépasser sur d'autres points.


	16. Enfance : Mode

**Bonjour !**

 **Et voici un nouveau (et quotidien, certes^^) chapitre ! Plus que deux avant la fin de l'année scolaire... Et bientôt la rentrée d'Albus à Poudlard !**

 **Bonne lecture !**

* * *

 **Enfance : Mode**

J'aime bien les centres commerciaux moldus. Il y a beaucoup d'espace, des carreaux entrecoupés de ciment sur le sol qui sont presque toujours nettoyés et sur lesquels mes chaussures glissent agréablement. Les devantures des magasins sont un peu moins poussiéreuses et un peu plus modernes que celles du Chemin de Traverse, et puisque c'est en intérieur, nous nous arrêtons souvent le midi dans les cafétérias, qui sont un mode de restaurant particulièrement amusant.

Je crois que ce n'est pas tant les centres commerciaux que l'ambiance de ces journées qui m'enchantent. Lorsqu'il fait beau, Maman décide parfois de nous y emmener pour acheter de nouveaux vêtements. C'est la première année que nous nous y déplaçons sans James et j'admets que ses plaisanteries et son exubérance me manquent. Albus marche à côté de Maman, le sourire aux lèvres et je suis heureuse de voir ses beaux yeux verts briller.

Nous entrons dans un magasin de vêtements. Beaucoup de mes pantalons se sont usés ou troués au fil de l'année, et ceux d'Albus sont un peu passés également. Nous pourrions sans doute les porter un peu plus ou emprunter ceux de James mais Papa et Maman ne nous ont jamais donné ses vieux vêtements, même ceux en bon état. Ils ont trop souffert de ne jamais rien avoir de neuf, de remettre les vêtements de Dudley, de leurs frères, ou achetés d'occasion. Nos manuels, nos fournitures, nos livres... Nous ne possédons que du neuf, et des souvenirs de leur enfance que j'ai entendu, je crois que je peux les comprendre.

Je regarde les pantalons avec circonspection. Albus est parti au rayon garçon.

-Lily... soupire Maman.

-Mais il n'y a que des jeans ! Je n'aime pas les jeans !

Je n'aime pas la matière, je n'aime pas la façon dont ils sont trop serrés et dont les plis sur ma peau me font mal et surtout, tout le monde en porte et ils ne sont pas colorés. Ils se ressemblent tous... Le pire reste sans doute que cette année, ils sont tous « slim ». C'est beaucoup trop difficile à enfiler et ça serre.

-C'est la mode, réplique Maman. Tiens, viens par ici.

Elle m'entraîne vers un rayon avec plus de couleurs, ce qui me convient. Les vêtements ont l'air bien plus confortables également. Je préfère de loin être confortable dans mes vêtements qu'avoir l'air « à la mode » et ne pas pouvoir me mouvoir comme je le désire.

-Lily, je sais que tu aimes ça, mais tu vas avoir beaucoup trop chaud. Il te faut des robes.

Maman a raison, nous sommes aux vacances de Pâques et le soleil filtre déjà dans le centre commercial, caresse ma joue et fait ressembler mes cheveux à du feu. J'adore ces moments, ces sensations.

Nous rentrons dans les cabines, et j'essaie les vêtements. J'ai trouvé un ensemble de velours bleu et or absolument magnifique. C'est souple, super doux, ça ressemble à un pyjama mais ça n'en est pas un et le tissu me permet de bouger et caresse mes jambes quand je les bouge plutôt que de les étriquer.

-On le prend, Maman ? S'il te plaît ?

Maman me sourit. Ses yeux marrons brillent, je sais qu'elle est heureuse de pouvoir m'acheter ces vêtements.

-C'est vraiment pas à la mode, critique une voix derrière moi.

Je me rembrunis aussitôt. Il s'agit d'une fille de ma classe. Je déteste le fait qu'elle soit là, elle vient de faire irruption dans mon petit monde parfait. Elle peut se moquer de moi, ou me gâcher ma jolie journée ensoleillée.

-Peut-être, mais j'aime, et c'est confortable, je réponds.

Elle porte un débardeur rose qui s'arrête juste au dessus de son jean slim et qui laisse entrevoir de la peau. Sa tenue moule son corps fin, et une énorme ceinture argentée pailletée de rose vient relever le tout. L'ensemble est tellement serré que je sais désormais que son nombril est de ceux qui ressortent. Le mien est creux, celui d'Albus aussi mais pas celui de James, ce qui me fait toujours bizarre. Les nombrils creux sont moins laids. Ma camarade me dévisage de haut en bas et je sens que je commence à transpirer. Il fait trop chaud, je me sens très mal à l'aise et j'ai la gorge nouée. Je refuse qu'elle soit ici !

-Tu as l'air en pyjama. C'est moche. Tu n'es jamais à la mode, ça fait un peu pitié quand même.

Je ne veux pas qu'elle me gâche ma joie de mon ensemble ! Je me trouve incapable de lui répondre, pourtant, et ma gorge se serre de plus en plus douloureusement.

-Tu crois vraiment qu'être habillée comme une poupée Barbie est plus glorieux ? Je suis heureuse que ma fille ait une personnalité propre et le courage de suivre ce qu'elle aime.

Maman ! Je souris, parce que son intervention lui ressemble tellement ! Elle flamboie, ses yeux s'illuminent d'une lueur féroce et sa voix se fait un peu plus puissante. Ma mère est géniale, féroce et flamboyante. Je me détourne sans un mot de plus, me change, et pose une robe à bretelles et une robe légère joliment dégradée de jaune à orange dans le panier à achat. Albus sort de la cabine également, il porte un jean foncé, une chemise blanche et une veste noire parfaitement coupée, et le tout fait ressortir le vert de ses yeux.

-Tu es magnifique.

Ses cheveux noirs un peu trop longs lui tombent devant les yeux. Maman nous entraîne vers la sortie, puis nous emmène manger une glace.

Ma journée n'a pas été gâchée, c'est un soulagement.


	17. Enfance : Mythologie

**Bonjour !**

 **Et bonne lecture !**

* * *

 **Enfance : Mythologie**

La fin de l'année approche, ce qui signifie que l'année prochaine mes deux frères se trouveront à Poudlard tandis que je serais encore dans une école primaire moldue. C'est injuste. Je ne veux pas qu'Albus parte, je ne veux pas que nos repas du midi ensemble se terminent ni qu'il ne soit plus à mes côtés jour et nuit.

Je vais être seule avec Papa et Maman, et même si Hugo et moi nous verrons souvent, même si nous ne sommes pas les plus jeunes des Weasleys et que nous verrons notre famille tous les week-end, je ne veux pas renoncer à ma routine.

Rose l'a troublée, déjà, elle déjeune de moins en moins avec Albus, Alma, Zack, Hugo et moi le midi, préférant rester avec ses amies. J'en suis peinée, je ne comprends pas vraiment, surtout qu'elle ne cesse de répéter qu'elle ne les reverra pas une fois qu'elle sera à Poudlard. Elle n'est pas assise avec nous non plus ce midi, et je coupe ma viande filandreuse avec regret.

-Tu sais, Albus, le maître nous a parlé des Dieux Grecs et Romains aujourd'hui. Le symbole d'Athéna est une chouette, et elle est la déesse de la sagesse. Est-ce que tu crois que c'était une effraie ou une hulotte ? Un harfang des neiges peut-être, comme l'était Hedwige. J'espère que ce n'était pas un duc, les ducs ont l'air prétentieux mais après tout le maître a bien précisé chouette et les ducs sont des hiboux.

-Sur la gravure, on aurait dit une hulotte, commente Hugo.

-Albus !

Il ne m'écoute pas, c'est très vexant et assez blessant.

-Je ne sais pas, Lily, marmonne mon aîné. Peut-être. Ca n'a pas vraiment d'importance, si ? Il ne s'agit que de mythes et ils ne se sont sans doute pas posé la question de la race à l'époque.

-Mais c'est important ! C'est très intéressant, tu ne te rends pas compte : chaque dieu ou déesse possède un domaine de prédilection, un animal totem et...ou... peut-être les deux, un élément de pouvoir attribué ! Et il existe tellement de légendes, comme une histoire sans fin !

Le garçon assis en face d'Albus parlait avec ses amies mais il s'est arrêté et il me dévisage, à présent. Je croise brièvement son regard limpide et de la couleur du ciel. Il a un nez retroussé, des cheveux blonds coupés en brosse et une mâchoire carrée, avec un corps fin. Je retourne à ma conversation avec Alma pour savoir s'il est juste ou non que Hestia ait du abandonner le trône au profit de Dionysos. Ca a brisé la parité. Alma regarde le garçon et lui adresse un sourire auquel il répond.

Albus est un peu trop silencieux ces derniers temps. Il est anxieux à l'idée de rentrer à Poudlard, je le sais, et j'aimerais le rassurer mais chaque fois que j'essaie de lui en parler, il m'envoie paître et ça me rend triste.

-Ce midi, on mange du poisson et de la purée de carotte, j'explique à Hermione tandis qu'elle nous conduit à l'école.

-Rose ne sera pas contente, sourit ma tante. Elle a hâte d'aller à Poudlard pour échapper à la cantine.

-Tu ne seras pas triste qu'elle parte ?

Hermione met un peu de temps avant de répondre, puis nous conduit Hugo et moi à l'intérieur du bâtiment, nous embrasse, et nous nous rendons dans la cour.

Alma est absente. Je n'aime vraiment pas quand Alma est absente, ça veut dire que Zack va parler plus que d'habitude, et que je ne pourrais pas discuter avec elle de tout ce que nous apprenons d'intéressant en classe.

A la récréation de milieu de matinée, Hugo et Zack jouent au foot, comme d'habitude, et je suis seule. Je m'ennuie un peu à tourner en rond dans la cours, alors j'imagine que je suis une dresseuse de chouettes célèbre et que j'ai le pouvoir de parler avec elles. Mon alliée la plus puissante et la plus belle est une magnifique effraie.

-Salut.

Le garçon qui était en face d'Albus la dernière fois m'interrompt, et je fronce les sourcils en sursautant. J'en étais au moment où mon effraie s'est blessée en affrontant un horrible hibou Grand Duc !

-Je me demandais... Tu t'intéresse à la mythologie grecque ?

-Je ne la connaissait pas avant hier mais j'ai demandé à Maman et à Hermione si elles avaient des livres sur le sujet, et Maman m'a promis de m'en acheter un.

-Et... Si tu veux, on peut jouer ensemble.

Je fais la moue. Le grand s'appelle Cédric, il est dans la classe de mon frère et Alma aime beaucoup le regarder jouer. Je la soupçonne d'être amoureuse de lui.

-On jouerait à Percy Jackson, ajoute-t-il. C'est une série de livres super, qui remet les dieux grecs dans le contexte d'aujourd'hui, et les héros sont des enfants de dieux, avec des pouvoirs spéciaux selon leur parent divin.

J'ouvre grand les yeux. Ce livre a l'air vraiment cool !

-D'accord... Qu'est-ce que je dois faire ?

-Eh bien, je suis Percy, et je suis le fils de Poséidon. Luke est mon ennemi et il veut me tuer, et il envoie des monstres sur moi alors je dois m'échapper. Toi tu es Annabeth et tu m'appelles Cervelles d'Algues. Tu es la fille d'Athéna.

Je relève la tête avec un grand sourire.

-D'accord ! J'ai le pouvoir de parler aux chouettes !

Cédric fronce les sourcils, un peu perdu.

-Eh bien, je crois que Percy peut parler aux chevaux, alors ce serait logique, oui.

Et nous nous mettons à courir dans toute la cour de récréation, en essayant d'échapper aux monstres. Je m'amuse vraiment beaucoup !

Alma est absente deux jours, et aux deux récréations du matin, je joue avec Cédric. J'ai très envie de découvrir le livre dont il me parle, et je vais l'indiquer à Maman pour qu'elle puisse le prendre. Il existe deux séries de livre : Percy Jackson, et les Héros de l'Olympe, de cinq tomes chacun.


	18. Semaine de réalisation

J'ai passé moins de temps à m'intéresser au diagnostic cette semaine. Sans doute est-ce parce que je sais désormais que je n'obtiendrai pas la date avant quelques mois et que je dois attendre mon prochain rendez-vous avec le psychiatre.

Je crois que c'est un soulagement pour tous mes proches. Ces dernières semaines, tout ce dont Lorcan m'entendait parler était mon diagnostic, mes symptômes qui justifiaient la démarche, mes souvenirs, mes justifications. Je suis consciente que ça n'a pas dû être aisé pour lui, mais je ne pouvais me taire. Il s'agissait de la seule chose dont je désirais parler, la seule chose qui me venait à l'esprit lorsque j'étais désoeuvrée.

Je pénètre dans le hall de l'Ecole. Il est désert à cette heure et en cette période de l'année. Beaucoup de sorciers tout justes sortis des ASPIC s'inscrivent avec une idée précise en tête et probablement une soif de liberté et de réputation. Passé le premier semestre, les couloirs se vident et je peux un peu respirer. Il s'agit de ma troisième et dernière année de formation et autant les cours me plaisent, autant j'ai hâte de passer à une pratique à temps complet et...

Mon cœur se serre et ma gorge se noue. Mes relations avec les autres sont loin d'être idéales. Je sais qu'ils m'apprécient pour la plupart mais cela ne va pas plus loin. Mes rares amis font d'autres formations.

Quand j'étais enfant, j'avais hâte d'entrer à Poudlard, où j'étais persuadée que mes relations avec les autres seraient plus simples, puisque nous serions tous des sorciers.

A Poudlard, j'espérais que tout s'arrange après mes ASPIC, quand ils seraient plus vieux, plus matures et posséderaient mes centres d'intérêts.

A présent, je termine ma formation, mes camarades sont adultes et partagent ma culture et mes centres d'intérêts, et mes relations avec eux ne sont pas plus aisées qu'à l'école primaire.

J'ai l'impression d'être trop différente. L'impression, qu'en effet, comme me l'ont rabâché Rose et James, le problème était moi et non les autres. Je suis socialement inapte. J'en ai parlé avec Neville, qui m'a expliqué que si les autres étaient incapables d'accepter que je ne sois pas comme eux, ils étaient en cause.

« Tu ne possèdes pas cette superficialité, Lily. Tu es entière, et si tu es trop entière pour eux, alors ils sont le problèmes. »

Il a ponctué son discours avec une main sur mon épaule et une promesse que j'allais trouver -d'autres- des personnes qui me ressemblaient. Je n'ai pas parlé à Neville de mes démarches et de mes soupçons et me suis assurée que les personnes au courant ne l'ébruitent pas.

C'était adorable de sa part et ça m'a réchauffé le cœur, mais je ne suis pas sûre que dans ses mots se trouvent la résolution du problème. Je veux juste comprendre.

Je faisais plus d'efforts avant d'entreprendre ces démarches... A mon entrée dans l'Ecole également. A présent, je suis épuisée. J'en ai assez de faire des efforts, j'en fait depuis vingt longues années sans qu'aucune amélioration n'apparaisse. J'en ai assez.

« Ca ne marche pas comme ça, m'a fait remarquer Roxanne, ma cousine. Tu ne peux pas arrêter le jeu, il n'est pas terminé. Tu restes dans la partie. »

« Je change de jeu, ai-je répliqué. Ou, si tu préfères... Je fais une pause dans celui là ».

Je suis émotionnellement et psychologiquement vidée. Je reprendrais mes efforts plus tard, mais je fais une pause dans les relations sociales, j'arrête d'essayer. Je m'intéresse à ce que je désire, et je suis moi-même en tentant de ne pas trop culpabiliser.

Et puisque Lorcan et Scorpius n'ont aucun problème avec ça, tout va bien.


	19. Enfance : Bouleversement

**Voyons voir cette plus-si-quotidienne fiction.**

 **Ai-je expliqué mon projet ? Sans doute pas réellement. Il s'agit d'un challenge, d'un défi à moi même. Entre autres.**

 **Il a aussi une autre vertu : je l'écris quand j'en ai besoin. Bien sûr, on fera le tour des problématiques et vous aurez toujours des chapitres rapprochés, mais voilà.**

 **Bonne lecture !**

* * *

 **Enfance : Bouleversement**

Une nouvelle année scolaire se termine. C'est effrayant, parfois, la vitesse à laquelle ça passe. L'année prochaine, ni Rose ni Albus ne seront plus à mes côtés. Nous ne mangerons plus jamais ensemble dans cette cantine en compagnie d'Alma, Hugo et Zack. Mon cœur se serre et ma gorge se noue. Je me sens infiniment triste.

Alma me souhaite froidement de bonnes vacances. Elle m'en veut d'avoir attiré sur moi l'attention de Cédric, de m'être amusée avec lui. Cédric ne s'est pas intéressée à elle, se contentant de venir me proposer de jouer à Percy Jackson avec lui de temps à autres, ce que j'ai toujours fait avec joie. C'est tellement amusant de courir en imaginant qu'on est entre les vagues, et que Cédric me permet de respirer pendant que je le tire d'affaires à l'aide de mes plans.

Cédric part au collège de son quartier l'année prochaine. Il va me manquer. J'aurais vraiment aimé qu'il soit un sorcier pour que nous puissions nous revoir à Poudlard, mais mes subtiles allusions n'ont rien éveillé chez lui : j'ai proposé qu'on se faufile dans le Château de Chronos, que j'ai appelé Poudlard, et s'il a adoré l'idée, il n'a pas du tout réagi, même pas été troublé. Cédric est un moldu, et ça me rend triste.

Je me demande ce que ça aurait été, si j'avais été une cracmolle, si Papa et Maman auraient accepté de m'envoyer au même collège que Cédric et Alma. Mais je suis une sorcière, hier soir encore j'ai attiré la lumière jusqu'à moi, et je ne parviens pas à regretter de ne pas aller au même endroit que mes amis. J'ai entendu et lu des descriptions des collèges moldus : certains font rêver, mais jamais autant que Poudlard, et d'autres semblent simplement catastrophiques.

\- C'est injuste, je dis à Maman tandis qu'elle prépare une salade de crudités. Cédric n'ira pas dans un joli collège parce qu'il n'est pas riche. Pourquoi les moldus fonctionnent-ils ainsi ? Poudlard accueille tout le monde, riche, pauvre, la seule condition est d'être un sorcier du Royaume-Uni. Tout le monde a sa chance.

-C'est un peu compliqué... Le monde des sorciers fonctionne très différemment, avec ses avantages et inconvénients.

J'esquisse une moue peu convaincue.

-Tu as mangé quoi à midi Maman ? Pour le dernier jour, on a eu des frites, du steack, en entrée des concombres et en dessert une glace, c'était parfait ! Juste le fromage, qui était du gruyère et qui avait le goût de plastique.

-J'ai mangé... des carottes, une salade et une mousse au potiron.

-Oh c'est cool !

Je m'assied sur une chaise et je l'observe couper les betteraves.

-Maman, je ne veux pas qu'Albus parte à Poudlard. Je veux qu'il reste ici avec nous, qu'on continue d'aller à l'école ensemble tous les matins. Ce n'est pas juste, pourquoi est-ce que les sorciers partent si tôt en internat ?

-Ma puce... Tu verras, ce sera différent mais pas moins bien quand on sera tous les trois.

-Mais pourquoi ? Les moldus ne partent pas avant leur majorité, est-ce qu'on est plus matures qu'eux ?

Le couteau de Maman dérape et entaille légèrement sa peau, elle étouffe un juron puis me fusille du regard. Oh. Je déteste ce regard enflammé quand il s'adresse à moi où quelqu'un que j'aime. Il signifie une brusque montée de fureur à l'encontre de la personne qu'elle regard. Je remonte mes épaules jusqu'à mes oreilles, tendue.

-Lily Luna Potter !

-Mais je voulais dire...

-Nous vous avons inculqué, à tes frères et à toi, que les moldus et sorciers sont égaux, avec des différences sociétales. L'adolescence d'un sorcier se fait en Internat, c'est ainsi dans le monde entier. Vous apprenez les choses différemment, mais tu n'es pas plus mature qu'Alma !

Ma vue se brouille. Je n'ai jamais prétendu l'être ! Je fixe un instant le sol, puis renverse la chaise et part en courant dans ma chambre ou je claque la porte, même si ça va tout empirer. C'est injuste, c'était une simple question !

C'est compliqué de grandir. Vraiment compliqué, et je ne suis pas sûre d'en avoir envie, si ça veut dire arrêter de jouer, arrêter de poser des questions, et ne pas pouvoir pleurer quand je le veux.

Je vais quand même m'excuser auprès de Maman parce que je déteste qu'on soit en colère après moi, et elle s'excuse aussi -pas pour m'avoir grondé pour la chaise et la porte, et c'est vrai qu'elle avait raison j'aurais pu blesser quelqu'un-.


	20. Epuisant

**Vingtième chapitre... Et peu d'avis. Ca vous plaît vous déplaît ? Rien à faire (dans ce cas, comment êtes-vous arrivés jusqu'ici ?) ?**

 **Bonne lecture**

* * *

 **Epuisant**

 **(Lorcan)**

La période de diagnostic est probablement la pire période existante pour quelqu'un de neuroatypique qui se soupçonne de posséder un Trouble du Spectre Autistique.

Lily aime cadrer sa vie, m'expliquer au déjeuner ce qu'elle a fait dans la matinée et ce qu'elle fera dans l'après midi, ce qui est prévu pour le lendemain. Elle analyse chaque situation et explique ce qui a fonctionné, ce qui n'a pas fonctionné et pourquoi.

A partir du moment où elle est tombée sur les articles parlant de l'autisme, et où le doute est né entre elle, son univers précis à commencer à vaciller.

La jeune femme qui pensait être trop étrange pour ce monde, ne pas faire d'effort, ne pas pouvoir être aimée s'est demandé si elle n'était pas Autiste Asperger. Pour le confirmer, elle s'est élancée dans un diagnostic... Et, comme le dit si bien Lily, _elle ne sait pas_.

Pour quelqu'un pour qui tout doit toujours être précis, quelqu'un qui a besoin d'explications fréquentes sur ce qui l'entoure et qui analyse le monde entier, ne pas savoir et ne pas pouvoir traiter les données est douloureux.

Fréquemment, j'entends Lily me demander si elle pense qu'elle a réagi ainsi dans cette situation parce qu'elle est Asperger. J'entends la supplique dans sa voix, la supplique pour un diagnostic, pour une réponse rapide, pour que son univers redevienne précis et qu'elle puisse être certaine de comprendre à nouveau.

Lily n'aime pas les imprévus et l'incertitude. Est-il besoin de préciser qu'elle vit en ne pouvant prévoir sa prochaine réaction, ses prochains moi et sa vie future ? Est-il besoin de préciser qu'elle se trouve dans une incertitude totale ?

Lily est dure à vivre depuis deux mois, même si cela commence à s'arranger. Fut un temps, je ne pouvais pas lui adresser la parole sans qu'elle déblatère sur ses nouvelles trouvailles du Spectre Autistique et comment cela s'appliquait ou non à elle. Elle me listait les symptômes et m'expliquait inlassablement ceux qu'elle avait, me demandait confirmation ou infirmation, et ces listes de symptômes sont nombreuses et se ressemblent toutes. Je suis une personne patiente et je la soutiens mais j'ai plusieurs fois grincé des dents et il m'est arrivé de lui indiquer qu'on avait déjà fait cette liste plusieurs fois.

« Ce n'est pas la même, certains éléments changent ! » s'est elle révoltée.

Je suis certain qu'elle saisit chaque nuance, chaque changement de ses listes mais pour quelqu'un qui n'est pas obsédé par les TSA ni en période de diagnostic, cela devient rapidement laborieux et ennuyeux. Très ennuyeux.

Lily est dure à vivre mais il ne me viendrai jamais à l'esprit de lui reprocher sa quête et son obsession parce que je sais à quel point c'est dur, à quel point elle souffre de la situation. Bien sûr, quand elle est particulièrement chiante sur n'importe quel autre sujet je l'envoie bouillir ou on s'engueule.

Les dix-sept mois restants lui paraissent interminables. Et sincèrement, j'aimerais pouvoir l'aider mais je ne peux pas. Personne sauf la structure de ressources autistiques ne peut lui dire si oui ou non elle possède un Syndrôme d'Asperger. Et la seule chose qui soulage Lily à ce sujet est d'en parler des heures et des heures, de tourner en rond et de répéter ce qu'elle a déjà dit quinze fois, de refaire des fichus tests, de se stopper, de douter, de parler et de babiller des heures sur le sujet.

Les instants de ce genre s'espacent mais il lui reste dix-sept mois d'incertitude.

Lily dit souvent que sa vie est mise entre parenthèse pour dix-sept mois. Parce qu'entre temps, elle ne peut pas planifier ce qu'elle fera, elle ne peut pas expliquer les situations car elle ignore si elle doit le faire avec un prisme TSA ou non.

Et c'est parfois épuisant pour moi.

Lily, elle, peine à supporter cette attente.


	21. Enfance : Albus

**Enfance : Albus**

L'été se termine. Albus part à Poudlard demain.

Je me sens étrange. Je voudrais aller avec eux, pour la première fois. Je crains pour mon frère et son bien être. Je ne suis pas sûre qu'il puisse compter sur Rose. Lui et ma cousine se sont beaucoup éloignés cette année.

Albus est terrorisé à l'idée d'être réparti à Serpentard. Je n'ai jamais oublié la conversation que nous avons eue en début d'année. Chaque fois que je croise son regard émeraude hanté, je sais qu'il songe à sa répartition.

Je suis allée dans sa chambre avant de me coucher. Il était assis sur son lit, le regard dans le vide. James l'a charrié tout l'après-midi, et j'ai eu beau intervenir pour lui signaler que c'était une maison honorable et que la répartition serait juste et mettrai Albus là où il sera le mieux, il n'en a pas tenu compte. James est devenu arrogant depuis son entrée à Poudlard et il n'écoute aucunement la petite fille naïve que je suis, jugeant mes phrases idiotes et moralisatrice.

-Je t'aime, Albus, tu le sais ?

-Je sais Lily.

-Moi je m'en fiche de ta répartition. Je serais juste triste si on ne peut pas manger ensemble à Poudlard, mais ça se trouve tu seras à Gryffondor et pas moi et on ne pourras pas manger ensemble non plus.

-Lily... Je n'ai pas envie de parler de ça. De toutes manières, je n'irais pas à Serpentard.

Je regarde Albus avec une moue perplexe.

-Tu ne peux pas savoir, j'explique. Personne ne peut savoir avec certitude.

-Lily !

-Mais tu dois comprendre, c'est important...

-Lily, je-ne-veux-pas-parler-de-ça. Soit tu changes de sujet, soit tu t'en vas.

Je fronce les sourcils. Il ne comprend pas, que ne pas y penser n'évitera pas le problème. Au contraire, il risque de ne pas être préparé si jamais cela survient. Mais Albus est sincère et est capable de me virer de sa chambre. Et si je déteste une chose, c'est d'aller me coucher avec quelqu'un en colère contre moi, car leur colère ne s'est généralement pas résorbée le lendemain alors que la mienne s'évapore facilement.

-J'aurais bien aimé que tu prennes un hibou.

Nous sommes allés sur le Chemin de Traverse et j'ai eu le droit à un livre sur la mythologie grecque du point de vue des sorciers, mais Albus a jeté son dévolu sur un furet absolument adorable sans même que nous n'ayons à pénétrer dans une boutique animalière. Je n'ai pas pu revoir le vendeur aux tâches de rousseurs et aux yeux bleus, ce qui me peine un peu. Est-ce qu'il se souviendra de moi dans deux ans, quand je viendrais acheter ma chouette ?

-Elle ne m'aurais pas servi à grand-chose, marmonne mon frère.

Mes yeux se brouillent aussitôt de larmes.

-Tu ne m'écriras pas ?

-Oh, Lily-jolie... Je t'écrirais, si tu veux, mais tu prendras la chouette de Papa non ?

-Mais tu ne m'écriras que si je le veux ? Tu n'as pas envie de m'écrire toi, c'est une corvée ?

Albus gigote légèrement, et des larmes coulent sur mes joues. Je sanglote.

-Mais si ! Je n'ai jamais dit ça ! C'est juste...

-Ton amour va s'amoindrir durant les deux ans où nous serons séparés ?

La couleur préférée d'Albus est le noir, il sale ses corn-flakes parce que ça leur donne meilleur goût, le jeu qu'il préfère est les bavboules et il arrive toujours à éviter leur jus nauséabond, s'il doit jouer au loup alors il prendra loup-glacé, et sur balai, ce sera niffleur-bougie. Est-ce que ça va changer sans qu'il me tienne informée ? Est-ce que ça l'intéressera de savoir ce que j'ai pensé du nouveau livre de Rick Riordan, maintenant que Percy à gagné la guerre contre Chronos ? Ou que je commence à trouver que le bleu turquoise est plus agréable que le bleu marine ?

-Où tu vas chercher ça ? s'exclame Albus. Maman et Ron ne se sont pas éloignés quand il était en première année, Lily, tu es irrationnelle ! Tu es ma sœur, je t'aime, point, j'ai vraiment besoin de te le dire ?

Il est en colère... Mais comment aurais-je pu savoir cela sans qu'il ne l'énonce ? Je continue de pleurer et je déteste le bruit que je produit mais je n'arrive pas à reprendre ma respiration. Albus passe un bras autour de mes épaules et me serre fort.

-Je t'écrirais Lily, d'accord ? Je te décrirais la salle commune et les hiboux de mes amis... Et tu me parleras d'Annabeth et de Nico.

-Promis ?

-Promis, murmure-t-il. Promis, Lily-jolie.

Je le serre fort dans mes bras, moi aussi. Il va tellement me manquer. Est-ce qu'il le sait ? Au cas où, je le lui dit, et je serre encore plus fort.

Maman passe dans la chambre pour nous dire d'aller au lit. Elle ne semble pas ravie par mes larmes, mais elle me borde et prend le temps de me dire que ça ira, même si Albus part, qu'on aura plein de chouette moments tous les trois.

Je prend mon réveil rouge, et je fais tourner les aiguilles, plus longtemps que d'habitude. Je n'arrive pas à effacer la boule d'angoisse qui enfle à l'intérieur de moi.


End file.
